


Survival

by RoguePhiores



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, FemNaru - Freeform, FemNaruto - Freeform, Female Naruto, Gen, Naruko - Freeform, Naruto in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, because kurama, but comedy tho, everyone hates kawahira, im not sure about pairings yet, naruto has lost powers will get them back, naruto is a sad, okay not everyone hates kawahira yet, ramen stall people are nice, this is a try at comedy but i suck, well the action will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhiores/pseuds/RoguePhiores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be buried and more importantly, dead. But here she was, instead buried by prickly branches while being de-aged in some strange world where people didn't have chakra. Yes. She fucked up big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto nor KHR

Distress.

It overwhelmed her- it didn't make the situation better or any clearer at all. But who can blame her? She was supposed to be dead. Not alive. Somewhere buried deep in the dirt or bodies, which was more likely in her case. But instead of that, she was alive and well. No blood, bruises, cuts, dirt or dead bodies anywhere. Next to that, she couldn't sense chakra. Not like she doesn't have chakra anymore, but more like that in her surroundings there is simply no chakra.

She fucked up big time.

How could this have happened? She was supposed to be dead. Gone. Killed. Not in the middle of nowhere in a random bush. Which also was really irritating her with how prickly it was.

Good, she was standing now.

At least she still has some control in her situation.

Are these trees big or is she just small?

Wait.

No.

No.

Fuck.

She raised a hand to her tightly shut eyes, scared for what she was going to see. Is knowing that you're not dead - when you are supposed to be - not already a big of a shock enough for today? Well. fate obviously thought not, judging by the fact her hands were smaller than they were supposed to be and the fact that she was smaller in general and ohmygodshewasshittingherpants

This is all Madara's fault. Seriously.

And the war's fault. Why? Tears sprang in her eyes while she fell down, feeling like absolute utter shit and oh so exhausted.

She had fought so hard during the war for her loved ones. She wanted to honor Jiraiya, Neji and everyone who died in the war which was caused by the holders of the Bijuu. By her. And she died, she fucking died. But instead of leaving her alone, her she is. In a different place, hell, maybe even a goddamn different dimension. Where there are chakra-less people, judging by the smells. In her own world, everyone had chakra, even the most normal, untrained, untalented people. And let's not forget the de-aging.

It seemed like fate hated her. Really fucking hated her.

What can she do? Is she really supposed to begin a life all over again? Build everything all over again? Without all her loved ones? Without everything she is used to and has grown up to?

''Not that my childhood was any good,'' left bitterly her mouth.

She pushed her hair back and took a deep sigh, leaving her hands in her hair. Is this some second chance bullshit? Maybe fate wanted to give her some goddamn peace?

Hell, she deserved it.

She let her hands hang to her side. What good had she done in her former life to get this chance? If it even was a chance. She still had her chakra, she still felt it sourcing through her. Less than before, but wilder. So is this really a second chance? Why did she still have her memories? She didn't understand.

Wait. Was she the only one? Were there maybe also any other people from her world here?

Is Kurama even with her?

She gulped, trying to make her throat be less sore. It didn't help.

What would Kakashi say?

Find information. Survive. Find your team. Stay out of danger, unlike your former life.

Yes, that was actually a good idea. She obviously didn't know her surroundings, she needs to get as much intel as she can get. She was going to be able to survive her. She was going to fit in. Maybe Madara was still somewhere, waiting for her. She will find out and search for other ninjas.

Even if she couldn't survive in her former life, she was going to in this life.

She was a ninja goddamnit.

And maybe, on the way she will be able to find Madara and kill him.

She stretched and heard multiple satisfying pops.

Believe it.


	2. Sushi and weird baseballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR nor Naruto

It was a simple town, she concluded from the information her shadow clones' had gotten their hands on. There was indeed no notion of chakra nor ninjas. Well, only in those obnoxious colored textbooks, which she guessed are for children, but in general ninja's were something not from here.

She really was from a different dimension.

She still had luck, though. Her language was only slightly different from the language of the people from the new dimension. She had a more outdated kind of Japans? Japane? Japanese! Yes, Japanese. And apparently there were multiple languages in te whole world, because every country has a different one, with some exceptions. Why couldn't they all agree on one language? Even her dimension could while they had a shit load of wars.

And, for some reason, you need to be in school much longer! And their clothing style is so impractical. Her shadow clones had looked around for clothes to steal and tried to steal clothes similar tot he girls that the shadow clone could see. Well, damn. They were completely open! What were they thinking? Shirts from above the belly button, completely leaving the stomach open. How easy wouldn't it be to just kill them with a quick slash to the belly?

And don't get her fucking started about the nails she saw. _God awful. "Is that even possible? For them to be able to grow that long? They could never be prepared for a battle! Making their hands useless!_

**''They never needed to be prepared for battle, dipshit.''**

She hadn't noticed she was talking in her mind, or at least where Kuruma normally resides. Since when was he awake? Since when was he even here? She thought he was gone. She didn't expect an answer back. Hell, she wasn't even sure he was there. The fox sounded really tired, though, exhaustion dripping off his voice. What seemed impossible. Kurama was so.. strong.

Jiraiya was also.

_"Still! Those nails are irritating for everything. Bet they can't even lift up-"_

**''They don't need to. Now, neither do you.''**

_"I do! I gotta stay in shape for Madara."_

**''Don't you fucking understand yet? Have you forgotten or were you already dead by then? I brought you here, smartass.''** Even though he was exhausted, he still sounded powerful. A bijuu thing? Probably.

_"...So it wasn't karma?_

**''No, it was Kurama!''** She could hear the ear-splitting grin that is framing the fox's face, taunting her.

_''I was almost happy to hear of you again. Almost.''_

They both knew she was happy anyway.

His voice changed to something softer, soothing her more. ' **'I know. But we don't have enough time to be sentimental. I need to tell you some things and where we are now and how we came here, because of me, of course, but I'm going to elaborate. It also seems like you already have found some information, which is good."** Kurama wouldn't be Kurama if he was nice for too long, and it seemed like he noticed too. **"You can still think clearly, even though you had a break down like a little pussy-''**

 _''Get to the fucking point,''_ she grumbled, having gotten her mood raised up but being irritated by how Kurama brought her emotions up.

She heard a deep and rumbling chuckle. Bastard. **''However, first, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired as shit. And someone doesn't seem to appreciate me."** The connection cut off.

Great. That shit fox left her alone more confused than before.

Wasn't he going to elaborate?!

She sighed and changed her clothes, still thinking about how ridiculous female teenagers are.

Fucking prickly branches everywhere.

* * *

Wait.

She hadn't thought about it before.

School.

Are you fucking kidding.

She needed to go to school all over again now that she was younger. And even longer than before.

With bullies, shitty teachers, shitty subjects, shitty math, shitty homework, shitty live and shitty people and fuck don't get her started.

And god, those skirts.

How boring was it going to be without ninja training, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and all the fun things that this dimension doesn't have?

This is some serious shit she isn't ready for yet again. She still has horrible memories from her former life. A war she can handle, but, a school for the second time?

It's so weird to think about it like that. She still doesn't understand it, because that dick Kurama is too goddamn lazy to tell her anything. He seemed really exhausted, though. His voice was not as loud and oh-I-am-the-mighty-Kurama-like.

Still a lazy dick.

And she didn't even have an apartment or any papers yet. What kind of papers did she even need for school and an apartment here? Probably a passport of some sort. And a registration form. And money, because that apartment isn't going to pay for itself.

This was a mess.

How is she going to get money? Stealing? Possible, but that would make her feel bad. Drug dealing? God, no. Doing small jobs? Maybe. But that would take much time if she wanted enough money. However, this was a pretty small town. Things gotta be cheaper here. Unless it's like one of those rich ass towns which are small and cute and shit until you see the price and choke. Damn those rich people.

But first, more information about the passport and also how she possibly can fake it because those things normally take long.

She put her hands together in a particular, well-known and much-used sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A big cloud filled with clones followed after, all knowing what to do.

Get money, passport information and available apartment information..

...while she was going to get some ramen, she deserved it after all this nonsense.

This dimension better have ramen. And while the rest of the kage bunshin jumped to different directions, she walked as casually as she could through the prickly branches and tried to remember what the clones had provided for information after she had used the Justu after getting some of her fire back.

One clone noticed something looking similar to a ramen stall, but the clones needed to get information about the dimension alone so the replica didn't think much of it.

Damn her and her instructions, she was pretty hungry and this wasn't helping her case. Now she needed to search.

She pocketed her hands in her black denim jeans, her clones weren't able to find much orange, sadly. Even if she really loved the color, it was also not suitable now. She didn't need to stand out. Yes, Kakashi had finally gone through her with the whole orange thing! Didn't mean she didn't love it.

She was wearing a plaid red long-sleeved button up on top tucked in her jeans. Kurama had given her a love for red, which was not that bright and vibrant, but still nice. And better in some particular situations. It was a quickly grabbed outfit and the top was a little too big. But, luckily, the jeans were good.

Now she thought about it, what she was wearing was pretty nice. At least, from her angle from above, and she really liked her shoes. They fit well and seemed like they could give a good kick. They also looked so expensive... She felt bad for stealing them.

Oh well. They could probably survive.

Hmm. It was indeed a small town, there weren't that many people and judging by the stand of the sun, a school was out. What do teenagers here? She trained or played. But she had seen numerous things that she didn't recognize. Things that gave light without a visible flame! Wow! Only lightning could do that.

Even if this world seemed a little boring, it also seemed a bit interesting. But she honestly doubted there will be anything special without any special powers.

And for some reason, she didn't mind at all. She needed some peace. Some rest, after everything. And Kurama had supplied it to her. He also had only sent her, at least she figured that. That meant that Madara wasn't here... And that she couldn't kick his ass for her loved ones.

But... now she could get some rest. Freedom. A normal civilian life that she had thought she would never be able to experience, and she was okay with that. She got used to it, but she always was a bit jealous when she saw the other kids. They weren't incredibly rich or anything, but the jealousy always welled up. Making her feel like crap.

She had felt pressure to prove herself, she wanted to let people know that she wasn't a demon child; by becoming a ninja. Civilians hadn't. Ninjas were supposed to save the day and be heroes. Just like the fourth Hokage. Except, he wasn't. For her. He ruined her life. She understood, of course. He saved the lives of thousands of others, one life didn't matter.

But.. She was his daughter.

Her breathing got a little harsher.

She bit her lip. No, she understood. No. She needs to stop with this. Clear head. Calm. Breath. Ramen. She is going to get ramen and clones were going to get information. Yes. Good.

Hopefully, nobody noticed.

"Hey, you okay?"

Fuck.

Wasn't she supposed to be a ninja?!

She turned around and flinched.

"You didn't look so well."

She figured.

He looked genuinely worried, a bit of a hunch between his eyebrows an- was that a stick? A weapon? That looks like a weapon. Woah. This guy was dangerous.

But he looked so innocent!

He spoke again, disrupting her thoughts. "You looked a little pale and on the verge of crying, so I decided to approach you," he smiled, like really widely, "why aren't you saying anything?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

She shook her head and smiled as non-threateningly as she could. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks, I guess," she ended awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She was thought how to fight and deceive, not how to react when someone you don't know sees you almost crying!

His smile seemed to shine. "No problem! You still look a little pale. Have you eaten well today?" He seemed so natural with how he talked. Like running water. Weird metaphor, but it fits. For her.

Should she..? "Actually, I was planning to go to a random stall or something for food. But it's my first time here and I'm a kind of lost." Why would he care? He didn't know her.

He threw up his arms laughing. "Coincidence! My father owns a sushi restaurant. We have some really good stuff. It will be on the house, you want some?"

She blinked, surprised. He was really naive, inviting random strangers to his restaurant and giving them free food. Or really kind. Hmm. Naive. His "kindness" also made her kind of uncomfortable. He had a fucking big stick with him, which was still loosely in one hand, hanging over his shoulder casually. And this was too much coincidence. "I wouldn't want to intrude," she lied. Translation: You are creeping me out.

"Nahh! Don't think of it like that. My friends were going to eat at mine too, anyway. You can join. Then you will get to know some people immediately of this town, too," he chippered.

He got a point there. And hell yes, free food.

She faked a look of hesitance. "A-ah. If it's okay, I'd love to-" her stomach seemed to think it was the perfect timing rumble loudly, making the rest of her sentence clear.

He laughed. "You are really hungry, aren't you? But we gotta run, I was late already because of baseball practice. They are going to be so mad. Gokudera is probably going throw around those fireworks again! Haha." He seemed so carefree when saying that, as if he had no fucks to give.

But really, what the fuck is baseball?

She nodded, as if understanding. "Sure, got it." Yeah. She really didn't.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his smile slipping off his face and gave her a hard look. He shook his head and put his stick in a weird bag on his back and took it off. He turned around, making his back face her and kneeled wordlessly.

She was weirded out. Was it really a good idea to accept his invitation for food? She could easily win from him, that was for sure but...

"I'm going to give you a piggyback ride!"

Blink. "Pardon?"

He really has no fucks to give.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. Deals with creepy men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a deal with Kawahira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR nor Naruto.

 

''Wow, missy! Rough day?''

She slouched ever more in her seat and nodded. ''You don't wanna know. It's been horrible.''

He nodded in understanding and mm-ed. ''Anything I can make you?'' She stretched herself, feeling her joints pop. ''Honestly, I would love to. But I have no money to spend. Or anything in general right now and it's frustrating. Can I maybe... get a free glass of tap water? Or just sit here? I'm so tired..''

She was such a bad person.

''Aww, poor girl! You know what?'' he gave her a generous smile, ''Order whatever you want. It's on the house! It looks like you deserve it. But tell me what happened in exchange, I'm curious. Maybe I could help,'' he tried kindly. She smiled in response. "That is really kind, sir. Can I maybe get a miso ramen?''

''Me too, Hashira,'' a calm voice from the opposite of the stand called out, startling Naruto by how unnoticeable his presence was. That person was trained, her shoulders tensed and her eyes lost their spark for a small second, getting a more calculated look. He was obviously old, judging by his hair color. But that could also say he has much experience. Well, he definitely did. People couldn't come easily through her keen senses she got because of Kurama. But when said Hashira turned around she was in her poor-little-girl-façade again. However, she definitely needed to keep an eye on that guy. He could be a threat, even though he hadn't shown any signs of one yet.

''Here, little miss!'' Hashira placed her bowl in front of her and she gulped down her drool. It smelled so perfect and so ramen and so home.

She was missing Konoha.

She sighed, making the poor chef worry more. She parted her chopsticks dramatically and sighed again. To be honest, it was quite a harsh day and she was hungry. When she has money, she will pay him back. If she ever will. A glass of water got placed in front of her and Hashira smiled brightly at her. ''I think you have a long story to tell, so ya will need this. And this is what you came for, right?''

She gave him a grateful nod and gulped down most of the glass' content. ''Yeah. I was supposed to move here myself because of some personal reasons,'' she looked away and bit her lip, forcing her eyes to get wet while blinking rapidly, ''Sorry, it's just- It's just that I would prefer not to tell because it still hurts.'' Hashira nodded worriedly. ''You know, if it's too hard, you don't need to go further...'' She ran a hand through her blonde hair. ''No, you were so kind, it would be rude.''

She was feeling like a worse human being by the second, Hashira was such a nice man. He really didn't deserve her lies that she was telling him because she was trying to get sympathy and maybe a place to stay with food.

She took a deep breath, as if calming herself. ''And on the way here, I got robbed. Can you believe it? It's such a cliché. I've lost all my papers, luggage, and money.. I was supposed to stay in an apartment here but without any identification nor money I can't prove myself. And even if I could, I have no money to pay the rent. It's like a dead end.'' Hashira gasped. ''That must be a horrible situation for someone so young. For people in general!'' She nodded, with her head down. ''I know.''

The male next to her in the stand gave her a side-way glance, as if half listening to her story.

''So here I am, no money, no house, no papers so I also can't enroll in a school here. And there is no way I can contact my home... for the same personal reasons.''

''That must be horrible, little miss!'' he commented sympathetically. She nodded with closed eyes, and she covered her face in her hands. ''I honestly don't know what to do! I don't know anyone here, either. Except some creepy guy who almost forced me on his back because he wanted to take me to his restaurant... God, I don't know! This day has been so hectic.''

Hashira blinked surprised. ''Forcing you on his back?''

''Yes,'' she smiled tiredly, ''it sounds weird, right? It sure is. When I was walking through Namimori a guy walked up to be saying I was pale and all that stuff, he wondered if I was okay. That's understandable, because I probably didn't, and still don't, look the best. So he invited me to his dad's restaurant... I think?'' She sipped more of her water and took a slurp of her noodles. ''It's all so much in one day, sorry Hashira-san.'' He shook his head. ''Don't mind, don't mind! But go on!''

She would've chuckled if it wasn't for the fact that she was supposed to be sad. ''Well he was like, ''We gotta be fast!'' and almost forced me to his back. I was already hesitant to go with him, but I also was so hungry and desperate. But I luckily was able to get out of that situation. I don't even know how!'' She threw up her arms, looking ''confused.''

Actually, that guy didn't force her at all, he was creepy but nice. She wanted to go with him, but the whole piggy-back ride went too far for her. She had some dignity, dammit. She had lied her way out of the situation, what was surprisingly easy. And she had the feeling that she wouldn't get far with knowing some teenage boys. She liked sushi and all, but it seemed like it was a better idea to get connections with some adults, they had more influence with the things she needed. At least, Kurama told her that adults would be a safer bet. He went all like, ''You need to find a place to stay and some dumb hormonal group of boys aren't going to help you jack shit. Don't waste your time on this.''

He had a point.

And fuck piggy-back rides.

She was lying so much to people today, wasn't she? First to that weird smiley-guy and now to the ramen stall owner. It really wasn't a good start. But honestly, had she really expected a normal beginning?

Don't answer that.

The piggy-back ride thing had already answered that question.

''That must have been stressful,'' the male next to her commented, giving her a side glance and taking her out of her stupor. He didn't look all that interested in her, nor her story. He seemed dangerous, she didn't know if it was good or bad that he didn't seem to care. She gave him a strained smile. ''It was.''

''Hmm..'' the weird guy trailed off. ''I'm Kawahira.'' She was startled by his sudden introduction and blinked numerous times dumbly. ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but I have no way to prove that, do I?'' She smiled fake bitterly.

She was doing a pretty good job, in her opinion.

It seemed like her name triggered something. ''Uzumaki? I think I've heard that before somewhere.'' He turned his head to face her and squinted his eyes. ''Hashira. I'm paying for her.'' Naruto blinked. Was her plan working? He looked in her eyes and she knew.

It wasn't.

She wasn't a perfect actor but she was pretty damn good. This man was really dangerous.

Why couldn't she get a goddamn break?

* * *

How did her- to her and Kurama -excellent plan turn into this? She was in the house of Kawahira and she really didn't understand what happened. She was really scared for what was going to happen. The long pause was killing her. After that he told Hashira, ''I'm going to pay.'' He had told Hashira he would take care of her. Apparently Kawahira was supposed to be trustworthy because Hashira was happy he did. She herself didn't really know how to react. How was she even supposed to react? She just thanked him, not even faking her disbelieve and slight distrust. She wouldn't mind help from Hashira because he was weak and nice. This guy on the other hand...

He was a completely different case, though. He gave her a Madara-like vibe.

He was scaring her. And I'm telling you, Naruto doesn't get scared easily.

But did she have any other choice?

The whole walk to his house was in silence and it made her even surer. He knows his shit and didn't want it to leak.

If this dimensions had people who could intimidate her while they didn't even have chakra... How dangerous are they?

It seems like she would never be able to get a peaceful life, is she?

Small footsteps took her out her thoughts and she turned her head to the sound, they guy had next to no presence. It was scaring her. Was he also a ninja? He must be. But how did he get here? The white-haired man gestured her to sit and she silently did. ''Thank you for your kindness, sir, you are too kind to a complete stranger.''

Yes, Naruto. Keep playing. Maybe he will believe you and he will get less creepy.

She heard someone in her mind scoff.

_''Shut up, Kurama. This is all your fault.''_

No response.

''You aren't a stranger.''

The blonde frowned. ''Excuse me?'' The man poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her. She couldn't help but sniff, trying to smell any poisons.

''Don't worry. I haven't poisoned it. I've invited you. That would be considered rude, wouldn't it?''

''That's nice to know,'' she quipped, falling out of her role.

Oh fuck it, it wasn't helping her in any way.

''You're a good actor, you know? I'd have played it off as real if it wasn't for your surname. It's too famous for it to get ignored by me. The Uzumaki clan, huh? Wouldn't have pegged you as one, shinobi.''

She froze.

''That's why you aren't a stranger.'' He leaned forward, ignoring her flinch. ''Tell me, what brought you here, shinobi?''

**''Be honest. This man... Just, be honest, Naruto. I ain't gonna get you killed after the shit I've been through to get you here.''**

_''Kurama..?''_

**"Just do it. Trust me on this one.''**

''I honestly have no idea,'' because she really didn't. ''I didn't fake everything completely.''

He took a sip of his tea and put it on the table. ''I guess I can help you, but I, of course, want something in return.''

She gulped. ''What?''

He smiled, just like Kakashi always did and that scared her. ''You'll see, I haven't thought about it yet. But expect some missions from me.''

She nodded. ''Do I need to fight?'' She was so used to excitement and fighting, it has been her lifestyle in her former- can she call it that? -life. But the idea of having a normal life was also very attractive. However, she needed to survive, and this was her only chance. She also doubted that a random group of hormonal teenagers, as Kurama likes to call them, would give her a better solution.

She also doubted that she would have been able to hide from this guy for long.

''Depends on the mission. But I want to use your shinobi abilities to the fullest.''

She felt like a test object and the tea she had gotten pressed in her hands didn't seem as alluring as before, her stomach twisted and she placed it on the table. She took a deep breath.

''What do I get out of this?''

He smiled winningly, as if knowing that he almost had her. ''Papers, an apartment, money, school, and food. Just what you needed, right? You just need to do some missions from me. This is your survival, and isn't that the most important thing for a shinobi?'' He tilted his head to the side. ''You aren't going to throw away your whole life, are you?'' Her whole determination was breaking, he knew exactly what to say, didn't he?

Why the fuck did she listen to Kurama?

She licked her lips and shook her head.

He was getting more intimidating by the second.

''Then, we have a deal.''

He placed his hand in front of her, waiting for her to shake it.

Her own hand moved to its own accord to his and stopped just before they touched.

Said shinobi looked him straight in the eye. This was a deal, they were equals. There was no need to be scared. She was a shinobi, damn it. She was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, that said something She can handle this. No need to be scared, even though if he is intimidating, felt scarily similar to Madara and that she would never have a normal life.

He was strong, maybe even too strong. Something screamed at her that she shouldn't accept this and that she needs to back down. However, if he is able to fix all of that for her, then she needs to accept it. This was her only chance.

A grim smile formed on her face and a blank look entered her eyes.

Shinobi lesson one: Survive, no matter what.

''Deal.''

Their hands touched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. weirdness continues

''What do you want as surname?''

She coughed. ''Excuse me?''

The other occupant of the room rolled his eyes. ''You want documents, right? And if you don't want to seem suspicious, you need to go to school,'' her stomach twisted, ''I'm getting you fake ones. You need a surname. So, what do you want as your surname?'' he explained.

She was dumbfounded. ''Just Uzumaki. Why would you need to ask?'' He sighed and rubbed his temples. ''Because it's recognizable. I discovered you with that, didn't I?'' he replied wearily, irritated by her slowness.

Naru piped up. That caught her attention. ''Are there any other ninja's in this dimension?'' she asked curiously, wondering about who could be here.

''Who knows.''

She gave Kawahira a light glare, Kawahira and his... Kawahira-ness. Honestly, he seemed to act like Sasuke sometimes.

She frowned. What could she use..? She bit her lip in thought, a strange habit of her's.

''Namikaze?''

A strange look entered his eyes and he didn't respond for a couple seconds.

''If that would please you.''

He turned around silently and left, leaving Naruto alone in her new apartment.

Weird.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto.

It felt weird, but it looked good. Really good, actually. However... she needed to get used to it.

She sighed and ripped off the tape of the package she received from her school. Probably her school uniform with a book full of rules nobody cares about. It was so weird, why would you need to wear a uniform? She had read about it but hadn't really understood it. It was meant to be proper, but judging by how the girls around the town looked, it was everything but proper.

God, up close the skirt was even worse.

**''Nice.''**

_''Don't fucking try me, fox,''_ she snapped angrily, not amused at all. Snickers followed as an answer.

She grabbed the- formerly -folded clothing and cringed at the skirt, she has never really liked short ones. Always if she ever needed to wear a skirt for a mission or whatever reason, she made sure to wear one on the longer side. She actually liked knee length-ish skirt. But this... she just also probably had no choice. And she really didn't like it. All movements could reveal her and that's not a feeling she likes, as a ninja. God, how could Ino like these?

Maybe she could slightly alter the outfit? In most books she had read schools didn't allow it, but maybe she has luck? She looked further in the box for a book.

Got it!

''Namimori School,'' she murmured.

However, before she could open the book, she heard the bell of her new apartment ring. Kawahira? Does he already have a mission for her?

She bit her lip, what kind of mission would it be? Naruto stood up from her seating position and walked to the door, smoothing down her clothes a bit. She really needed to buy numerous different outfits for the normal daily life, some workout clothes and also decorations for her room, Kawahira had already given her a shit ton of money for that. But she was procrastinating because she really had bad memories from them.

But those paint stains on the blouse she was wearing right now. Nah-ah, girl. Nah-ah.

One look through the eye-hole -she thinks they were called that?- told her she wasn't going to get a mission anytime soon.

Or maybe Kawahira had a female lackey.

She pulled open the door, seeing no real threat in it. Maybe it's her new neighbour that wants to say hello? Or a saleswoman? Or maybe Kawahira had indeed sent her?

One way to find out.

''Good morning,'' Naruto greeted politely. The older, but very adorable, looking women beamed at her and gave her a cute smile. Naruto opened the door a bit more.

''Good morning! I'm your neighbour, Sawada Nana. But you can call me Nana~!''

She liked her already. And Naruto had guessed right, that made Nana all the cooler. Naruto smiled brightly, she liked people like this. Full of energy and life, always positive. ''I'm U- Namikaze Naruto. You can just call me Naruto, though!'' she chippered, feeling smooth because of her cover up.

''Naru-chan! Are maybe your parents here? I want to give you and your parents something as welcoming gift!'' Naruto then noticed the delicious smelling thing in the hands of Nana.

Apple pie.

She loved this woman.

Naruto coughed awkwardly. ''I live alone, because of certain reasons..'' she trailed off, hesitantly.

Nana's face instantly morphed in a worried one. ''Oh poor girl! I'm sorry! If you ever feel lonely or need help, you can come by. Our house is always so lively,'' Nana giggled, ''and maybe you can be friends with my Tsu-kun! He doesn't have that many girlfriends. He is a bit of a good-for-nothing!''

She looked so careless saying that. Nobody is a good-for-nothing. Everyone had said she was, but she wasn't. A mother isn't supposed to say that shit, they were supposed to support, right? Not that she knew much, her's had died.

Naruto's smile got a bit strained, she tried to stay polite. And it was probably a joke, right? No mother would really say their son is useless without a care in the world. She took a breath and her smile got more natural. ''Thank you for your kind offer, Nana-san. It's appreciated. I will make sure to come by once.''

''Why don't you come by now!''

She looked so happy, it was almost impossible to say no. ''I wouldn't want to intrude, Nana-san!'' she told her politely. She always needed to be as polite as possible, to create the whole 'normal girl next door' thing. And.. she looked down at her paint covered clothes, ''Also, I'm not really presentable right now. Maybe later today?''

Nana beamed and- was that flowers behind her? ''Perfect! Do you want to come for dinner? And please, drop the -san, sweetie!''

''Okay, Nana-s- Nana. I will be there at five, 'kay?''

The flowers behind her multiplied. ''Perfect, Naru-chan! I can't wait for you to meet the family. It's going to be so much fun~ You're going to enjoy it, I promise,'' she giggled.

Naruto smiled brightly. ''I didn't doubt it, Nana.'' After Nana gave her the apple pie and they exchanged goodbyes, she closed the door.

**''That went unexpectedly well, brat.''**

_''I know, right? She was so nice. And hell yes, this pie smells amazing.''_

The fox chuckled. **''Yeah, sure. If I were you, I would hurry up if you want to look presentable. You need a shower and some new clothes.''**

She rolled her eyes. _**''Well, thanks,''**_ she replied sarcastically.

**_''No problem, Naru-chan!''_ **

_''Get the fuck out.''_

He responded by making kissing noises. It sounded disturbingly human, for some reason.

But he was right, she needed a shower and new clothes.

* * *

Here she was, fresh clothes, fresh flowers, fresh hair and feeling hella fresh.

But those damn men in suits in front of the house of Nana- bodyguards? -were blocking her from knocking on the door. Is she at the right address? Does she even want it to be the right address?

''Uh, I'm invited here for dinner..'' she tried.

They turned around and gave her a condescending look. ''We didn't hear about that. Get out, brat. Dino-sama en Tsunayoshi-sama are inside.'' And one bald headed shit even spit in front of her fucking new shoes.

Forgetting all about impressions, she glared back. She was never known for patience. First, they were blocking everyone's path by rudely parking their car in the middle of the street, second they blocked her and didn't believe her, third he fucking spit almost on her new shoes. ''I honestly don't care. I'm invited here, I don't want to be late, so step back,'' she snapped, but by the look she received she knew it was fruitless. They looked amused. ''That's funny and all, but go play with your barbie. Get lost.'' And they turned around, their backs completely open for any attack. They were really underestimating here, weren't they? She hated that she was young and looked younger. People listened even less to her.

What could she do?

She knew she could handle them. Heh. Easily, but she also knew that if she was going to use violence that that would have consequences. She wouldn't be just the girl next door anymore, and that was what she was going for. She wanted to have an as normal life, next to the probably insane missions from Kawahira. Judging by how many bodyguards they had, the family of Nana is probably important. Hell, maybe they are notorious criminals? Or really wealthy, maybe? Should she even continue with trying to get inside? She could leave now she still had the chance. The bodyguards weren't that strong looking, but from who or what are they? People don't suddenly decide to have a big amount of bodyguards.

Right?

Maybe she should just turn around and leave, the dinner didn't seem like a good idea anymore. How did Nana have these bodyguards? She looked so.. average. Normal. Was Nana one of those people? People who looked innocent as hell but were secretly in some weird shit, or are weird shits. Hopefully, not. Otherwise, she was officially even more fucked. Because she was living next to her.

And she already had taken a bite of that apple pie.

_''But I hadn't felt any negative energy from her..''_

She heard a cough in the back of her mind. **''About that..''**

Naruto frowned. ' _'Hmm?''_

**''I'll tell you later, now is not the moment.''**

The blonde gulped, feeling a small tension. Kurama was never like that. She chose not to react.

''Yo, kid, you still he-''

''You guys, get down!'' Suddenly, a blonde guy jumped from a window with a whip in his hand, yelling to the bodyguards (?) while looking as flashy as he could. His whip wrapped around two pink oval balls (?) and he threw them up while landing safely on the ground. The pink oval balls exploded in the air above him in the air. Why did it seem like an everyday thing to the bodyguards?

Was she maybe underestimating them?

''Note to self: Average people are not average. And she really didn't exaggerate when she told me it was... lively.''

No answer.

''The boss did it again,'' a bald headed guy laughed.

It was like an everyday thing for them.

''He puts us on edge at least every day,'' another guy, for some reason proudly, added.

Almost seems like the life of a ninja with Kakashi as a teacher.

Wasn't this world supposed to be normal? Next to weird Kawahira's?

Said boss- he was too.. innocent? dorky? to be a boss, right? -blushed. ''C'mon, that isn't true.''

From flashy and heroic to a blushing mess. Damn, mood swings.

''Dino, you're staying here tonight,'' a squeaky voice suddenly spoke from the window. Her head snapped up and she had brief eye contact with the suit-wearing baby. God, he was adorable. But her senses were telling her to get the fuck out. It was confusing her. ''I already have permission from maman.''

Maman.

She almost sighed in relief.

Oh well, It's just a baby. Who could talk in normal sentences. Who looked strangely intimidating. She cringed inwardly, nope. That shit ain't normal.

It felt weirdly awkward that everyone was ignoring her existence completely. The blonde guy, who revealed to be named Dino responded casually, ''I don't mind, but what about these guys?''

So the bodyguards were his? That explained a lot. But still, why were they at Nana's? Not that she could say much about that, she is a ninja from another dimension with a gigantic fox in her stomach. She probably won with weirdness level from him. Why was she even invited? Right, because Nana was naive. Wait. Was Dino using her gullibleness?

It didn't look like he could.

Same bald headed guy- who also spit just before her shoes -commented, ''I'll feel at ease if you're with Reborn-san.''

Reborn? Is that the weird baby's name?

They still hadn't noticed her.

''I'll would feel a lot better,'' another bodyguard (?) quipped with his eyebrows raised.. sassily? Yeah. Something like that. Dino sighed. "Geez, you guys. Okay, then. I might as well start lecturing the tenth Vongola boss while I'm at it.''

Was that a shriek she heard?

Naruto coughed, trying to garner attention. She was already too deep in it, she might as well get the actual dinner and drop off the flowers she bought for Nana. No way the baby hadn't noticed her anyway. She was a ninja and all, but not invisible!

Dino turned and jumped. ''Woah! Didn't notice you! Wait- who even are you?'' Naruto smiled gratefully. Fucking finally. ''I'm Namikaze Naruto, I was invited for dinner, but the bodyguards, I think, didn't let me pass because of 'Dino-sama' and 'Tunayoshi-sama' and then you jumped out of the window, from there you know it.''

''It's Tsunayoshi-sama!'' one yelled irritated.

''Oh.''

Dino blinked and tilted his head to the side. ''You've been standing here the whole time.'' "'It was pretty annoying,'' the bald headed one murmured quickly after.

He got ignored. ''Pretty much.''

''Without us noticing?'' the boss asked with his eyes squinting as if evaluating her.

''..I guess?''

She really needed to stop with being all ninja-like accidently, it was making her suspicious.

The baby- Reborn? -jumped from the window and landed safely on two small feet.

''I noticed her,'' he squeaked, standing steadily on the fence of the house.

If she thought Dino looked cool, the baby was a fucking refrigerator.

Badum tsssss.

The baby jumped on the shoulder of the blonde boss and slapped him on the back of his head with a resonating sound. ''Auw! Jesus Christ, Reborn!''

Yeah, the name of the baby was Reborn. Was it even a baby? Maybe Dino was weak as shit, but Reborn had the physical capability of a grown man if he could hurt one without breaking a sweat. ''You should've noticed her. Have you gotten soft? You still are a no-good.''

What's with calling people no-good here?

The baby turned his head to her, ignoring Dino's small mumbles of defiance. ''I heard about you, maman notified me. Please come in and ignore these idiots.''

Naruto gave him a strained smile and walked to the door, feeling incredibly awkward while multiple pairs of eyes were following her every moment, The burning gaze of the baby seemed to melt every layer of skin she had and look straight through her. Reborn wasn't just a baby, obviously. He was dangerous. Very dangerous. His cute appearance suggested otherwise because damn he is adorable. However, his actions told her he was.

She actually didn't know what to do in this situation and Kurama wasn't helping her case, just confusing her more.

Just when she was in front of the door, the door opened itself. ''Boys, who- Oh! Naru-chan! You have arrived. Aww, you look adorable!''

''Thank you, Nana.'' She blushed, her appearance had taken some time but she was confident about how she looked. First impressions are important. ''As a thank you for welcoming me so warmly in this neighbourhood, I've bought you some flowers. They're Anthuriums.''

Anthuriums meant hospitality and she thought they fitted perfectly. Heh, the classes specific for girls in ninja school actually weren't mostly useless.

Nana accepted the flowers gracefully. ''Aww, thank you! Please come inside, Naru-chan!''

The blonde ninja nodded gratefully. ''Thank you.''

* * *

''You're really good at cooking, Nana! This tastes amazing,'' the new female occupant of the table complimented.

Tsunayoshi didn't really know how to feel about the fact that it seemed like his family was getting bigger. Maybe, if it wasn't for Reborn's meddling or his awkwardness, he would've maybe liked it. It felt foreign, though. To feel so many people surrounding him. Before, it was always his mother, he and occasionally his father.

''Is there anything you want to ask me, my cute younger pupil? I could give you advice, as your senior pupil.'' Dino told him, taking a break from shoving the rice in his mouth after seeing the distant look in the bullied teen. Tsuna couldn't blame him for shoving everything in his mouth as a child, it indeed was amazing. The spiky-haired teen was shaken out of his stupor and could only respond with, ''Oh..'' Tsuna was happy that Dino liked him and seemed to care. But the whole mafia thing went too far for him. And if he even had a question about the mafia, there was an innocent stranger here! He wasn't going to throw her in the mix! Hopefully, Reborn didn't have any interest in her.

Dino continued a conversation with Reborn, completely disregarding the other blonde at the table who was eating her rice quietly. ''Oh yeah. Does Tsuna have a family yet?''

"What is meant with that? You're his family, right?'' Naru-chan, as his mother dubbed her, asked curiously.

Tsuna felt like screaming, after seeing numerous people fall in the mafia trap he know she was over.

He really didn't like the sparkle in Reborn's eyes.


	5. TYL Naruto comes to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR nor Naruto.

She was definitely interesting.

The girl was exceptionally good in hiding her presence. Light footsteps, silent breathing, not a too noticeable scent etc. If it weren't for her foreign appearance, she wouldn't stand out at all. She was also good at lying, but he, of course, saw right through her. Why would she feel the need to lie? What did she need to hide? Was she coming for Tsunayoshi? She was living next to them. It was possible that she came to assassinate the next Vongola boss now that he is still weak.

However, she was genuinely curious when she asked about the mafia families at the dinner table, he had also not felt any negative energy from her. He doubted that a girl of 13 years old could bypass his hitmen senses.

He needed to get information about her, she could be a danger for the famiglia, but honestly- she also intrigued him.

He tilted his fedora, thinking back about the dinner.

_\- Flashback -_

_''With a family he meant friends!'' Tsuna shrieked before Reborn could give her an answer. It made him irritated, but also slightly proud by the fact that the training for his reflexes was working. But good god, he needed help from the girl on the opposite of the table. That was an obvious lie._

_She actually seemed to buy it, though. ''That's understandable,'' a small nostalgic smile slipped on her face, ''I always called my friends that too. Because, to me,_ family _is something you should feel safe with. And friends gave me the feeling of safety. Maybe it sounds weird but my friends were very important to me, I always wanted to protect them no matter what, because I could always count on them- as my family.''_

_He looked at her sharply from the fedora. He felt like he heard that somewhere before. ''That's how you should treat your family.''_

_Nobody commented about how she had used past tense._

_\- Flashback end -_

She was definitely interesting and worthy to indulge deeper in. Maybe, she could even join Tsuna's family. The blonde had a lot of potential as a spy, maybe he could make her see Tsuna as her family. Her answer expressed ultimate loyalty and that's what he needed for Tsuna's family.

He changed Leon in a cellphone. ''Ricardo? It's Reborn. Find everything you can about Namikaze Naruto, and yes, that surname is fake. Good luck.''

* * *

When Naruto got home from dinner, she immediately sat down and went to Kurama in her mind.

 _''Explain, now. You've been incredibly vague,''_ she demanded.

She got no answer for a couple seconds, then she heard sounds of movements, indicating that Kurama was moving his lazy ass to tell her some important shit.

**''I know. It's going to be long-''**

_''Just fucking begin already,'_ ' she snapped.

 **''Yes. Well, as you know I brought you this dimension. The Jutsu I used for that isn't disclosed to everyone. I, as the head, know it. I still had enough energy to bring you here before you got killed.''** Normally, she would've interrupted with some witty, annoying question, but she knew that this was serious. **''But, as you know, I was weak. We had fought for long and that Jutsu, of course, takes a lot of energy. Therefore... Some sacrifices needed to be made.''**

She gulped.

**''You got de-aged. That's probably the most obvious one. I couldn't take the state from the sixteen-year-old you with me. I forced chakra from you and somehow, instead of less life force, you got younger. You've lost multiple abilities because of that. Rasenshuuriken, your sage mode, Jutsus and the ability.. to use my chakra.''**

_''Excuse me?''_

He calmly went on. **''You have the body of the 13-year-old you. That means that you still don't have my chakra abilities. That's why you can't feel negative energy anymore. Well, I can change that. I could always easily give you that, but I never liked you pre-war. You seemed like a stupid, bratty human to me. Not for from the truth, but at least you have morals. Anyway, this means we need to train. All over again. But I'm going to help you. It's going to take a lot of time, but less. I have several things in mind. Your change of body is my fault, the least I could do is help with your training. And before you say you don't want to, we still have those missions of Kawahira. It's an unpredictable man. Who knows what he will come up with.''**

He had a point. _''How do I still have my memories, then?''_

**''I made sure of that, the mind is intact because I'm in your mind and I always have protected it... together with your parents. That's why nobody would ever be able to get into your mind, a good thing in the ninja world and this world. I've also never been able to corrupt your mind, your parents made sure of that. Damn Uzumaki seals.''**

She froze. _''This is supposed to be a normal world, right?''_

**''No, everything but. There are no ninjas here. Well, as far as I know. But that Kawahira guy knows of them, for some reason. Anyway. You can't feel it because you aren't sensitive to it yet, but people here also have a special energy.''**

_''What kind of? Like chakra?'_ ' She felt her stomach twist. What if those powers were incredibly strong? Why hadn't she be able to notice it?

 **''I have honestly no idea, but I feel something. I have more experience than you, obviously. That's why I can feel it. Not that well, but I can lightly. There are also slight differences in the powers, but even I am not sure. However, I'm sure we will figure it out. Kawahira also has it, but extremely different than others. It's.. certainly strange.''** he commented.

She didn't respond for a couple minutes and he let her. It was much information to process. Even he didn't fully understand it. And he was basically the cause of it all.

 _''Thanks,''_ she murmured before she vanished from her mind.

* * *

''Everyone, quiet! The first period is a free period because of a sudden staff meeting.'' The grumpy looking teacher turned to her, ''You'll survive.'' and stalked away, leaving her alone with people she didn't know. Like a small kitten in a cage full of lions. Like an apple juice between Mountain Dews. Li- Is that Tsuna?

He was with other people, though. A grey-haired teacher- she thought, she couldn't see his face but damn he is probably old with that hair -and someone else with a really familiar hair cut. From where did she recognize it? She shrugged and walked to the group of teens, hopefully, Tsuna still remembered her.

She tapped the brunette lightly on the shoulder. He jumped up and turned around, looking scared. Woah. It was just a light tap!

''Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun,'' she smiled as non-threateningly as she could. He visibly relaxed and gave her a tight smile. ''Hello,'' he squeaked.

The baseball player of the group also seemed to recognize her. ''Hey, you're that girl! The pale one! You go to school here?''

She coughed, remembering the encounter. ''Yeah. I'm a new student here. I'm Namikaze Naruto, by the way.'' She bowed formally.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. ''Yamamoto Takeshi, at your service!''

Gokudera, irritated by this new girl who had the guts to walk up to them and touch his Juudaime, snapped, ''What's with you all knowing her? And why the fuck did you dare to touch Juudaime? Do you have a death wish?''

Tsuna flailed his arms in front of Gokudera. ''Gokudera-san! Please calm down! She is my neighbour, mama had invited her for dinner andthatswhyiknowherpleasecalmdown,'' he desperately pleaded, knowing how protective and extreme Gokudera was in these cases when unknown people expressed familiarity with him. He could get extremely protective, like a guard dog. It was actually scary how much Gokudera resembled an animal sometimes.

''I'm sorry Juudaime! If Nana-san deemed her as acceptable, then I didn't have any right to be disrespectful! I should've known. I'm the worst, let me commit-!''

Tsuna shrieked. ''No! Don't do that either!''

''I'm sorry Juudaime!''

Naruto blinked. ''Are they always like that?'' she asked Yamamoto.

He smiled. ''Sort of.''

She felt the need to facepalm. From all the people she needed to know, she always knows the weirdos. It has always been like that, it made her sigh internally.

''You, as someone who comes from a different dimension, can't say much about being weird.''

She tsked internally. ''Point taken.''

Suddenly the class got a bit louder, all talking about the same subject. ''Is that a cow..?'' ''It looks more like a panda.'' ''I think it's a kid.'' ''Nope. It's a cow. For sure.''

''Tsunaaa! I gotta go!'' a small baby, who indeed looked like a cow, cried out. For some reason a... cow had arrived at the classroom, calling for help.

''Lambo..'' Tsuna's attempt at silencing him didn't work out, he got even louder. It was a headache inducing.

She remembered the cow! It lives with Nana and Tsuna, it was pretty bratty but pretty damn adorable. And, in contrast with Reborn, it wasn't dangerous. More like cute- in a spoiled and bratty way. It reminded her of Konoharu.

Yes, it. She wasn't sure what it was.

''Tsunayoshi-kun, I think he needs to pee,'' she tried.

''I figured that, yes.'' ''No shit, woman!'' ''Gokudera-san..'' ''Sorry Juudaime, let m-!'' ''No!''

Woah, he had mood swings.

She shook her head and walked through the swarm of people, ignoring the whispers of people wondering who she is. She lifted up the child in her arms and made it him comfortable. He immediately got silent by her small strokes on his back. ''So, where is the toilet at?'' she asked, still not knowing where everything in the school was.

Right, and then left,'' someone supplied helpfully. She thanked him and walked out of the door, leaving everyone flabbergasted by how easy she silenced the cow-kid. Tsuna followed, having the feeling that something was going to happen. Gokudera followed, as loyal as always. Yamamoto tagged along, also.

''Who is she?'' a guy asked, already thinking about the fan club he was going to build.

They didn't hear the female scream, too busy with their new fan club.

* * *

''Lambo, right?'' The child in her arms weakly nodded and she couldn't help but smile softly, he was pretty adorable actual-

A warm liquid and familiar liquid suddenly seeped out of Lambo.

Forget 'bout him being adorable. He was peeing on her.

She wanted to scream. She wasn't even at the toilet yet! Couldn't he fucking wait? Jesus Christ. Now her clothes smelled like fucking pee. Her eye twitched. Why did she try to handle this again?

''Ahh.. he did it,'' Yamamoto said from behind her, having caught up with her. He patted the cow on the afro, as if proud of his actions. ''Yeah.. I noticed.'' Tsuna gave her a shaky smile. ''Sorry for that Namikaze-san, it's just a ki-''

She took a deep breath. ''I know. I'm not mad.'' But the glare she gave the afro-headed boy made him squirm from her tightening arms and jump on the ground, getting scared by the dimension-traveller and feeling like crying. Because that glare. Damn. He felt tears well up when he fell harshly on his face and,

''Gotta. Stay. Calm.'' He took out a purple bazooka, intending to hit himself with it. Instead of that, the blonde jumped in- damn her reflexes! -but a bit too late, resulting in her getting shot by the bazooka herself, instead of the onesie-wearing child.

She could distantly hear Tsuna yell something and the smell of piss burned her nostrils.

* * *

''Where-'' she coughed because of the small leftovers of the cloud, ''am I?

She rubbed her eyes, getting them teary because of the dust and rubbing. After blinking a couple times, her vision was normal again.

She would have rather not had it like that. In front of her were a group of people, all pointing their weapons at her and looking hostile. Wait- weapons? What did she do? How did she even get here?

''It's just Naru but ten years younger, hide your weapons,'' a strong and calm voice ordered. It was firm and they took their weapons back. She could breathe normally again. Wait, was that Tsuna's voice? He looked like a much older version of Tsuna.

''Tsunayoshi-kun?'' She slipped back in her role, she may never know if it's the real Tsuna or not.

She got weird looks thrown at her, as if not understanding her. They guy who she thought was Tsuna smiled and nodded. ''Yes, it's me.''

''Than- Wait, where am I?'' she asked suspiciously.

''That's more like it,'' one grinned ferally.

She tilted her head to the side. ''Pardon?''

A handsome male with purple hair gave her a smirk. ''Woah, she was indeed a good one then.''

''It feels so out of place now, though. Her being polite,'' a silver haired guy added. Gokudera?

''Gokudera-san..?'' she hesitated. What were they talking about? Were they seeing through her? How did she come, possibly, in the future? Did they in the future know all about her? Who even were they? She saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. The rest was unrecognizable.

''Cut the crap,'' the smoker cut off, ''I'm serious. We're going to figure it out, anyway.'' She froze in her seat and her eyes widened.

Tsuna stood up from his seat. ''Hayato, calm down. She will see in the nearby future. She had her reasons. You're making her more suspicious as it is.'' He sighed. ''Naruto, you're in the future. The bazooka you got shot with makes you switch with your ten years older future self for five minutes,'' he tapped calmly on his expensive looking horologe, ''the five minutes are almost over. Feel free to ask anything, hopefully, we can answer in time.''

''Why am I with you guys?''

He smiled slightly. ''Because we are famiglia.''

What did famiglia mean? Was it one of those foreign languages? It definitely wasn't Japanese.

''W-!''

The five minutes were over.

* * *

**With the older version of Naruto**

She coughed in her hand. ''Jeez, I never get used to these.'' When the cloud of dust disappeared she smirked. ''Yo.'' And waved.

''Namikaze-san?!''

''Present,'' she answered. ''Reborn, come out. I know all your hiding places, and I know here is one.''

Said baby jumped from his hiding place to the shoulder of the baseball player. ''Not bad. I guess you're going to join the famiglia?''

She gestured to her clothes, a white crispy long sleeved button up with a black pencil skirt and heels, which seemed to fit her rather well. ''I'd never wear this before. Does that answer your question, Reborn?''

''You are going to go through quite some changes, aren't you?''

She smiled mysteriously. ''Actually no, Next to the clothes, I don't change much. I'm just a really good actor. Don't buy it. But don't say anything about it to my younger self, mkay? She'll freak out. She is an emotional mess. If you play your cards right, it'll all turn all right.'' She winked cheekily.

He glared at her. ''You thought I was buying it? Please.''

''I know you weren't. Well, 'till later. But seriously,'' the former playful tone left her voice, ''act the same. She will come back even more confused from this time travel trip. And she'll probably seclude you from you guys. Don't worry about it. She, well I, will tell you in time.''

Yamamoto jumped into the conversation, ''Tell what?''

''You'll see, but never, ever, abond-''

The five minutes were over.

Reborn wanted to curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. Diapers and sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omake about diapers and very much sadness from Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto nor KHR

'Namikaze-san, where are you going?'

She turned around, not looking them in the eye. ''I'm going to change,'' she told them blankly as she went as fast as she could.

Reborn tilted his fedora, making it shadow his narrowed eyes as he watched the blonde disappear through the corridor, probably to the girl's toilet. ''Her older self was right.''

''What are we supposed to do now, Reborn-san?''

''Just follow what she had said, we don't want to ruin the future, now, do we?''

* * *

What is going to happen in the future? What are they going to know? Why did her future self tell them so much?

And probably the most important question: What is a famiglia?

Why did she see them as a famiglia? Why did they know it was all false? They said they knew everything already. It made her scared of the consequences. Why had she told them that she is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? Ever since she was a young child who barely understand about the villager's hatred toward her because of something that she doesn't know sealed inside her, she was shunned, hated, and bullied. She never showed how much it affected her, that would mean that the villagers would have won. It was better to fake happiness, then show her real emotions.

Then, after she graduated from Konoha Ninja Academy, she met a lot of friends and enemies. She fought so hard for Konoha and even gave her loyalty to people who didn't deserve it just to earn the recognition that she desired ever since she was a child for keeping the village safe by being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Somehow, through it all, she wanted to be the Hokage- because Hokages were honestly loved by everyone. And deep in her heart, she just wanted love. But, why did she need to strive so far? She was sick of it, she needed to fight for something she had no control over. She hated it. Nobody except jinchuuriki's needed to hold that burden. They only thought she was okay later just because she could protect the village. They were always thinking about themselves.

Did she need to go through it all over again? The idea alone made her stomach twist.

**''They don't know about you being a jinchuuriki yet, you haven't shown anything that could reveal it. But, somewhere, in the long run, you are apparently going to tell them.''**

That means that she still had the chance not to let them know.

' **'Basically, yes. However, at some point in the future, you are going to tell them. Obviously, that's for a reason. You are going to trust them.''**

_''I trusted Sasuke too.''_

**''Naruto..''**

_''We both know it is true. Of course, he went and tried to be a hero and good during the war. He got to be one easily, too. I'm proud of him because he came far... However, what he has_ done.. _It's despicable. I want to think positively about him, yet somehow when I see something that reminds me of him, my stomach churns. He has lost my trust. Not that that matters in this life, anyway.''_ she ended bitterly.

 **''However, you are with those guys in the future and they knew a lot about you. You're not the kind of person who goes and tells everything about their life to random people. It even was hard for you to tell** Sasu **-. Yeah. It has probably even gotten worse because of him. Don't underestimate yourself, or me. I doubt I will let you tell everything to some people I don't think are worthy.''**

She took a big, shivering breath. _''It scares me. The idea that they are going to know so much. It may sound like I overreact, but the idea that I will be, again, so open for someone scares me. It feels like when I was young again when the village still hated me and I didn't know why. They knew so much about me, yet I didn't know anything and it freaks me out. It really freaks me out. And we know how it ended with,''_ she hesitated, _''Sasuke.''_ The girl was shivering and had a wide-eyed look, blue eyes filled with fright. She wasn't ready for hardship, yet. He understood.

She seemed so strong, but she is so broken.

He wrapped one of his tail's around her body. The bijuu has been with the girl her whole life. If it was really fated for the gang to know about her, then they will. If it isn't, then that will be the best for her. As heartless as he sometimes sounded, he cared about her. A lot. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have brought her to another dimension what would result in him being even longer with her.

**''I understand, Naru. I understand.''**

* * *

When she got home from her first day of school, she saw that she wasn't alone.

''You know this is illegal, right?'' she asked, feeling a small bit of irritation bubble up because of the fact that Kawahira just did what he wanted and that she had no control in stopping him.

He gave her an unimpressed look. ''You know this is technically my house, right?''

She huffed. ''Point taken.'' And dropped down her bag of school supplies and changed her footwear. ''Do you finally have a mission for me, Kawahira?'' She wanted the meeting to be over as fast as possible. He probably came for the mission, anyway. That was basically the only thing that forced them to meet. Somehow, the idea of a mission didn't really scare her. She has survived numerous deaths. What could he bring her?

Nothing could top that.

''You're going to help Hashira in his Ramen stand.''

She choked on her spit in shock. Okay, maybe something could top that. ''..Ramen stand?''

Something in his eyes seemed to shine. To her, it looked like sadistic glee. Or it was the lightning in her apartment. ''Don't let me repeat myself. You're going to help out. Hashira is a good friend of mine, his son has been sick for some time and has been busy. That's why you're going to help out.'' His voice showed that there was no room for argument.

''You have friends?'' she asked, half baffled and half wanting to annoy him.

He gave her a humorless look. ''Obviously.'' The tone made her shut up. ''You're going, right now. Change your clothes, I'm expecting you to be there in a couple minutes.'' And he disappeared. She sighed wearily, her actual first mission was to help out in a ramen stand. She really didn't know if she should be happy or not.  
It wasn't dangerous for her health, but more for her sanity. She rubbed her temples, the girl felt an upcoming headache. She walked to her bedroom and changed in a simple white loose knitted turtleneck with a pair of tight denim jeans and put her hair in a simple bun. The former ninja put on her shoes and walked out of the door, going for the Ramen stall.

''Hey, Hashira-san!'' she greeted. ''I heard your son got sick from Kawahira. I hope he gets well soon!'' She faked hesitance. ''Can I... maybe help while he is gone? You were so nice when we met!'' She babbled. She really wanted to help actually but god, that smell. It was attracting her yet also making her distant. This was going to be torture.

She bet it was even worse behind the counter because then she was even closer to the kitchen. She didn't fucking sign up for this.

The older male smiled from behind the counter. ''That's so nice of you, Naruto-chan! I really appreciate it. Lately it has been busy, y'know.'' She smiled. ''No worries, Hashira-san. I'll help out.''

He winked at her. ''Be sure to keep yourself from eating all the ramen yourself, missy,'' he half joked and laughed.

She coughed awkwardly in her fist. He didn't know how hard she was already trying. ''I'll.. try to. But don't expect much.'' She wasn't even joking. It was going to be hard. Dammit Kawahira, burn in fucking hell. She rubbed her temples and put on an apron, cursing Kawahira all the way to the Elemental countries and back. A costumer's voice made her turn around.

''Yo, Hash!'' a middle-aged man greeted while taking a seat. ''Give me a p- Oh hello there miss.'' Was it just her or was that a lecherous smirk? She smiled awkwardly. The smile sure did kill her mood even more.

''Welcome.''

He put his head in the palm of his hand with his elbow on the table, giving her a very thorough look. ''I haven't seen you before, ya new here?''

Ugh. Why were the creepy guys always associated with food? And where was Hashira?

She nodded. ''Sort of. Well, Hashira-san's son is sick, so I offered to help because he was so kind to me some time ago,'' she lied. ''But, sir, can I take your order?''

He burst out in laughing. It sounded disgusting. ''Did you hear that, Hash? She called me sir! I haven't heard that one here for agesssssssss,'' he rolled out. Hashira still hadn't come out from his side of the stall, just listening.

The blonde wasn't sure how to react. ''Do you mind it s- oh.''

He smirked again. ''I'd rather have that elsewhere. You can call me whatever, I don't mind.'' And he winked.

''Okay, then I will just call you dad.''

He choked.

It was her turn to smirk.

She faked a look of shock, the sparkle however in her eyes gave her away. ''Oh god, Hashira-san! Is he having a heart attack? Do you maybe think it's because of his age? Get some help!'' she screamed to the other side of the stall. Hashira, having heard most of the conversation, quickly took out a boxy looking thing, ticking on it in random places. ''Hello? We have an emergency! There's someone getting a heart attack here! Why? Because he is old, maybe? Please come!''

''Hash, I'm okay!'' The dad was completely red. From what? She didn't know, she, however, did know that it looked hilarious.

Hashira's voice turned straight hysterical. ''Oh my god, it's blabbering nonsense! Help! He is dying!''

The ''dad'' didn't know how fast he needed to scurry away.

''Look out for your health, dad!'' Naruto called out after him. Hashira put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. Oh shit, she kinda fucked up with her first customer. She was supposed to help. Dammit. She already fucked up her first mission!

''That was fun,'' he said lightly.

The blonde internally did a happy dance. ''Yeah, but I'm still having a hard time with these smells here, to be honest,'' she admitted while rubbing over her stomach. Knowing he was a really cool guy, she was honest.

He sighed. ''Missy, I don't blame you. In exchange for your help, you'll get some ramen, okay?''

''Yes, old man!''

He mock glared at her. ''You aren't gonna call me dad too, are ya?''

She burst out laughing. It was actually the first time a genuine laugh came from her lips ever since she arrived here in this new dimension. Shortly after, the chef joined in. The younger one of the two even had a tear at the corner of her eyes from laughing too much. ''You're too awesome for that, old man.''

''This old man has the power to give you ramen, or not. Don't try me, girly,'' he threatened while trying to look intimidating, but failing miserable because he was still choking on laughter.

''It seems dad isn't the only one blabbering nonsense,'' she sassed. He shook his head, muttering something about the new generations and turned around. Naruto didn't miss the big smile that framed his face. ''Weren't you supposed to help, you brat?'' They both know he wasn't mad and she couldn't help but grin brightly.

Maybe, she didn't really mind this mission.

Her stomach growled

Maybe she did.

* * *

''What do you know about the Bijuu?''

She froze. ''Why, Kawahira?'' she asked warily, not trusting where this was going. He noticed her reaction, of course, and he knew something was off.

She had just gotten home after a very stressful day, couldn't she get a fucking break for once?

He took a sip of his tea. ''Because of your next mission. There has been a particular famiglia-''

The word made her immediately alert. ''What does famiglia mean, Kawahira?'' she cut out forcefully, remembering her encounter with the Tsuna in the future. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction, feeling irritation rise but also intrigue. The blonde was full of surprises, first her visible reaction to bijuu, and now her reaction to famiglia. The first, he didn't quite understand, but the second thing may be related to the Tenth Vongola boss. ''Famiglia means family in Italian,'' he answered casually.

In Naruto's mind, it was everything but casual. Family? Was she going to see them as a family? Was she so stupid? To just suddenly trust people again? What was she thinking? It felt like her stomach was as upset as she was. It was storming around like an ocean, making her feel even more shitty. Fear had taken over her. The idea that others were going to know so much about her scared her so, so much. Even more the idea of letting people in again, after all, what had happened in her former life. She just wanted peace and no worries. Maybe just solitude, even. Just no worries. The fear felt so out of place- almost out of character. She wasn't one that was easily scared. But when she's thinking back about how her former life actually was and how badly she was treated by the villagers and those whom she thought she trusted with her life, her family, she couldn't help it. It made her want to throw up.

The ninja just didn't want everything all over again. Why would she feel the need to trust them again?

She didn't want it.

If she just didn't talk with them, then she will be okay, right? She wouldn't be able to talk to them about her former life.

''Naruto..''

''Right?''

She was so tired.

Kawahira noticed that she was zoning out and he felt his irritation rise again. ''Oi, Uzumaki. If you really don't care, then you can find shelter somewhere else. Take this serious and listen. Your next mission isn't going to be laughing at old people anymore. If you think you can't handle more than that, say it,'' Kawahira bit out harshly, stopping her train of thought.

The blonde hid her flinch and shook her head. ''I can,'' she paused, ''sorry.'' Saying it felt like she had lost some kind of game.

He looked very annoyed but accepted it nonetheless. ''Anyway, you're going to wipe out a famiglia. There have been rumors about some great beast that they have a hold over- they call it a Bijuu. Some other rumors also say they are ninja's, so that's why I asked you if you knew something about Bijuu, but judging by your reaction,'' he folded his arms, ''you do.''

She nodded numbly. ''Bijuu are indeed gigantic, strong beast,'' she described shortly, not trusting Kawahira. If she was going to carry out the mission, then there is no need he knew too much. What did Kakashi always say again? Intellect is power? She added, ''However, I doubt they have one.''

''Why?''

''Certain reasons,'' she responded cryptically. Dissatisfaction was clear in his eyes, but he didn't comment on her answer.

She would've already known if there were any Bijuus, Kurama had a connection with them because of during the war. He hadn't felt anything yet, but maybe it was because they were far? How far could the connection go and where even was that famiglia?

She hesitated, should she ask more? She didn't really like talking to the older male but she was curious, and this was a mission. She needed to know. ''Kawahira,'' she felt her instincts scream to stop asking what she was going to ask, ''what do you mean with famiglia? Like just a family and kids, ya know? I doubt a normal family has a supposed bijuu,'' she babbled nervously.

He looked at her blankly from the corner from his eyes.

''I think it's time to tell you about the mafia- and that neighbour of yours.''

Now she was interested.

* * *

**OMAKE WITH TYL!NARUTO**

''The Varia should've been here already,'' she thought as she was impatiently tapping her heel on the ground in front of he Vongola HQ. She heard loud yelling coming from the horizon and she sighed. They arrived, yelling will commence in 3, 2, 1-

''VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! NINJA BRAT! GET SOME FUCKING DIAPERS!''

Ah, there it was, just like always. On time, yet not.

However, diapers? She has gone through some strange stuff and gotten some strange requests, courtesy of Kawahira, but diapers? Never heard that one, honestly. Before she could reply snappily or tell him, like always, that he is late, he was already running at a fast pace to her while simultaneously giving the Uzumaki a hard glare.

''It's just his face, Naruto,'' Kurama not even joked. The jinchuuriki snorted.

It was true.

''I SAID GET SOME DIAPER-'' he howled.

''I fucking get it,'' she snapped, refusing to even take one step for the swordman. ''but where do you think I can get diapers from? I ain't a baby, nor is anyone in the H-'' Realisation sank in. ''Oh.''

The satisfied look in his eyes didn't sit well. The competing part in her didn't like that at all.

''I doubt that Reborn has diapers. It's Reborn,'' she emphasized with her hands, talking to him as if he is a five-year-old. Honestly, sometimes he acted like one. At least, it looked like he had the brain capacity of one. It was impossible- the strong and evil Reborn, wearing a diaper? That... would actually be freaking hilarious. And perfect blackmail material- then she finally had something she could chantage him with instead of the usual opposite.

An evil, revenge-seeking smirk formed on her face, reflecting the thousands of evil thoughts running through her mind, her personality doing an 180º change. ''Wait, let me search, Squalo. Wait here,'' she ordered, forgetting that Squalo didn't do orders. At least, from her.

''Oi, dipshit. Don't order me around, I'm coming,'' the swordsmen proclaimed firmly. The former ninja rubbed her temples. Knowing Squalo's strong vocals, she knew they were going to fuck it up and that Reborn was going to find out- he would have their heads. However, also knowing how Squalo was, she knew he wouldn't back down no matter what.

''Sure,'' she told him tiredly, completely forgetting to even ask why they needed diapers. Before they could even take a step in Reborn's office, the baby himself stood behind them.

She gulped. They were so fucked.

''Sorry, Kurama, but please get ready for using that dimension travelling Jutsu again.''

''What is your business here?'' his demonic voice rang out, scaring the shit out of both of them and making Naruto jump up- her ninja skills were shit compared to Reborn when he is mad. Everything is.

Squalo was also silent for once.

''We- uh- w-we-'' the blonde stuttered, not sure what to say.

''Do you already have the diapers, trash?'' another voice joined in, well, not joined in. More like forced their voice in the conversation while sounding tough yet also not because of the word, ''diapers.'' It sounded so weird out of his mouth.

It was Xanxus, go figure.

For some reason, he looked strangely serious. Like he really needed those diapers. Why did he even need diapers, for god's sake?! Why did she even listen to them?

Oh yeah, black material against Reborn.

''So you guys were in my office for diapers?''

She coughed. ''Uh, yeah, b-!''

Reborn smiled. He freaking smiled. Not a smirk, no, an actual smile. Get a picture, people.

''You should've told me earlier! I have a big collection of diapers!'' He giggled. She was scared. ''Sorry for my excitement- it's just, I can finally let my obsession with diapers free!'' He jumped on a wooden dresser. ''Everyone, I have a big obsession with diapers! And what really gets me going...'' his lips twisted in a sensual smirk. ''Are used ones,'' he yelled with wide-spread arms.

The blonde felt herself getting pale and feeling the need to throw up.

But suddenly, there was clapping. Someone was applauding Reborn.

It was Xanxus, go figure- wait. Xanxus?

He had tears in his eyes and the look on his face felt so out of place, it was scary. ''Reborn! I'm so proud of you coming out! I have to tell something, too.'' He took a deep, dramatic breath, ''I HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH DIAPERS. JUDGE ME. I AM WHO I AM. I WILL NOT LET SOCIETY BRING ME DOWN! I'M A STRONG MAN AND I LOVE DIAPERS. ACCEPT ME, OR GET OUT!''

She got out as fast as she could when she heard more clapping coming from next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review.


	7. Mission p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is gonna get real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR nor Naruto
> 
> Damn, didn't expect any kudos tbh. That's cool.

**"Are you sure we should be going already?"**

_"I'm pretty sure Kawahira will get impatient if we wait any longer, Kurama. I already took the time to train, ya know. I'll be fine,"_ she reassured confidently.

The Bijuu gave her a skeptical look. _"_ **You know you've lost quite some abilities, right?"**

_"I can always count you!"_

**"And that went well, you wanna say?"** he mockingly asked.

Silence.

The fox knew it had won that one, a victorious smirk slipped on its' face. "It isn't my fault if you are going to end up dead. I've warned you, Naruto." He wasn't serious, of course. But the former comment of his struck a chord and the tension- because he could feel her emotions- rose.

She sighed. "I doubt dead will catch me this time, either."

He didn't like that she, for once, looked old.

* * *

"Finally. Fucking finally. We've arrived in Italy. It took 13 hours. These are slow as fuck," she cursed in her mind while worming her way through the people in the loaded airport. Why would people willingly do this? She had read they were good and conventional, and Kawahira had given her free tickets so she thought that it would turn out good.

Not.

Kurama grunted in agreement. **"This is why most of those people at your school are shit at sports. They are used to this. It's slowness. But they are still using it because they are lazy. Luckily, you aren't as shitty as them**."

Naruto chuckled. _"Ahh? Weren't you the one who went all mother-fox on me, though?"_ she teased with a playful tone, know that there were going to be consequences, but not really caring.

She heard a rough sound in her head. Was it Kurama's screech? Sort of. He always did it when he was mad. A smirk curled on her lips, loving these conversations.

However, Kurama not so much.

She thought.

When it suddenly got silent in the back of her head, she stilled in her pass. People at the airport were looking at her strangely, but she didn't really give a shit. She would be gone before they could see her twice.

_"Human got your tongue?"_

No answer. It was beginning to get unsettling- like he wasn't there anymore-

The shitty fox!

He has closed the mental connection off, making it impossible for her to contact him. But he could still hear all her thoughts, but not see anything. Was he leaving her alone in the mission? And he was all worried about her! Jesus Christ. What a hypocrite. Note: don't tease Kurama before missions when you need to fight a whole famiglia.

"Thanks for the help, shitty fox."

* * *

Where was she?

It actually made him mad. How could he not know? One day she was still at school, keeping her distance from the group of boys, and then the next day- she was gone. Apparently sick. As if he would believe that, that girl's health was perfect the former day.

Where was she?

It frustrated him.

His bugs hadn't been able to pick up anything since the encounter with the ten-year-old Naru either, she didn't leave anything behind. Why was she able to do that? Of course, it would come in handy later- when she has joined the Vongola. However, a feeling of uncertainty had crept up on him. And Reborn just didn't do uncertain.

Was she still going to join the famiglia? What had changed? Ten-year-old her had told them that it will figure out itself, but will it? He has been wanting to influence the situation. But that goddamn girl just was too smart.

Ricardo, the person who normally got his information for him, didn't have anything since of late either. Actually, the only thing Ricardo was able to find out was that she suddenly was on the Earth. Of course, she had a birth certificate and all- but with a little bit of extra hacking, he had discovered that she wasn't registered since just about more than a month again in any register around the world. She just suddenly popped up.

His hitman senses didn't trust this, no matter what. Even if she was supposed to join the famiglia- he couldn't just trust this.

It was time to take out the big guns.

He was going to find the information himself.

* * *

A certain white haired male laughed mockingly when he saw what happened with one of his new toys. He knew she would be promising, but even being able to fool an Arcoboleno?

This was better than he expected.

Of course, he was playing a role for his own amusement. The small hint, or mistake as Reborn sees it, he dropped at the registration was obvious enough. He could have easily tweaked it to make it look like she was an actual normal citizen- but where is the fun in that?

He was holding his end of the bargain, just not like how she wants it.

Kawahira smirked cunningly, maybe, he should make this even harder for the ninja.

Yes, he definitely should.

"This is going to be interesting."

People who would know him -even people who don't- knew that the small spark in his eyes meant trouble.

Extremely bad trouble.

* * *

She was pretty lucky with this mission, actually. Kawahira had provided everything she would need. He had already given enough information about how to infiltrate- it ruined the fun completely. She always liked the infiltration part the most. The thrill that went with it was one she didn't even get with fighting, for some reason. She loved infiltration, basically. Kawahira had just ruined the best part.

When she was this age in her former life, she would have barged in with a bang. However, not being a dumb shit anymore, she opted for Kawahira's plan.

There was a headquarters in a certain island, Poveglia. He had told her it was haunted* and that people weren't allowed to go there. They apparently had tried to reconstruct before the "ninja" famiglia began their headquarters there, but suddenly stopped. Of course, that raised questions. People suspected that it was haunted and everyone stayed away- even the noisy tourists.

That even made her scared.

She kind of missed Kurama. He was her companion with everything.

The blonde didn't regret her teasing, though.

Her nose wrinkled instinctively when a certain rotten smell hit her nostrils. She remembered it everywhere. How could she not? During the war, she was surrounded by it. She would even smell like it, being the cause of it.

Death bodies. More specifically, old death bodies.

A bit of fear rose inside of her. They were still far from the island and she already smelled corpse. How bad was it there itself?

She gulped, but a bit of adrenaline pumped through her veins.

A small glance to the person who was steering the small boat told her nothing. He was completely stoïc. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Who even was he? Probably one of Kawahira's lackeys. Well, she was pretty sure he had some relation with Kawahira. The plan that Kawahira had given her- pretty demeaning that he had written it out step by step, as if she was some goddamn child -told her that she needed to go with a certain vehicle she had taught herself it was a car, hell it smelled -and then needed to go with another vehicle.

This boat.

She knew what a boat was, but this one was a bit differently and not like her shitty wooden pile of useless with string.

"How long is it going to take?"

It didn't help her rising anxiousness when he didn't respond.

The girl would never admit it, but she missed Kurama. She could probably survive herself, but the tension and smell were killing her. How did that famiglia build those whole headquarters, dammit? The stench was unbearable.

"How do you know when to pick me up?" she tried again.

Silence. If there was a clock, she would be to hear it. So silent was it.

"We're almost there," he informed robotically. Naruto jumped up st the voice, not expecting it. Of course, he didn't react on that either. What does Kawahira do with his people? Get them haunted and possessed or something?

Wait- fuck.

Much time to indulge deeper in her thoughts wasn't available. He stopped the boat at a small, wooden, and not to mention dirty, harbor. She really wasn't feeling the whole creepy vibe thing with all the ghosts and shit.

"Uzumaki-san, Kawahira-sama has informed you already," he didn't wait long enough for a proper answer, "whistle three times when you are back. I'll be hiding-"

"Bu-"

"Don't disappoint Kawahira-sama."

"...I won't?" she asked herself uncertainty. The frown on his face seemingly intensified, but it could be her imagination.

They both turned around, her having found a new resolution, she may not like him but she was going to prove that she was strong, and he doing his job.

Now that she was on the island, Naruto was pretty sure it was indeed haunted. However, nothing has held her back before. Some ghost sure as hell ain't going to be able to. Okay, next part of the plan was finding a specific part of the ground. Because Italy tried to build some things on the island, there were some holes, or something? She didn't like listening to Kawahira. The whole idea was that they entered the HQ with the covered holes. But of course, she didn't know where they ar-

She held back a scream when the footing under her disappeared. Luckily, with her ninja reflexes, she landed safely.

_"I guess I found it? Or did it find me?"_

Naruto looked around the room she landed in. Scanning your surroundings is important- they could be useful later. Jumping up when she heard sounds, she turned to face the sounds.

Oh, just television. It seemed that she was surrounded by them, all having a different perspective or a different room.

Damn those crazy inventions they have. She sighed in relief, it would be quite shameful if she was already caught and that these weren't televisions. If she remembered it well, you could watch television, but the people in it, couldn't see you.

The moving people on the screen captured her interest, it didn't look like normal television. When the image finally was comprehended by her mind, she felt sick.

Someone was strapped to a table.

Even if the sounds quality was bad, the jinchuuriki could make out the following sentence that made her blood boil.

"Let's continue the experiments."

Hot rage washed over her like a storm, and nostalgia hit her. For some reason, she could feel her blood pumping through her veins. Her breathing quickened and she felt herself almost snap. The memories rushed through her- hitting her harder than anything ever did. If it wasn't for that Kyuubi had cut off the connection, she would have already been terrorizing the place.

The ninja took deep breaths, hoping to calm herself. This is a mission. This is a mission. Calm. This is a mission. This is a mission. Ca-

Screams.

_Red chakra._

**She had lost it.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review.


	8. dem feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badly written feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR nor Naruto

Pulling.

He knew this familiar sensation. Coupled with the strong and hateful rage, he knew that she had snapped.

She would never just go for his chakra without a reason, even less with the strong emotions he was sensing.

And he couldn't do anything to help her. Afterwards, she would feel guilty about letting her emotions slip and letting his chakra control her. The fact that he was so powerless against a human was also hurting his pride as the strongest bijuu.

However, he knew that it wasn't just because of his pride.

He wanted to resist, to be able to help her. He didn't understand it himself, why would he feel the need to help his cage? He could just let it go, without trying to control the chakra- even if he didn't have a strong grasp on it. Why would he care so much? Why would he want to unselfishly try to resist?

Because he knew she didn't want this.

And there went the last bit of control he had.

**"Fuck."**

* * *

Bloodlust.

_"killkillkillkillkillkill- how dare y- killkillkillkillkil-"_

Stab.

Death.

Blood.

"P-Perfavor-e-e! Lasc-i-iami an-dar-!"

Fear.

Her lips twisted in a feral smile when he choked on his own breath. She loved this feeling of power. She was the dominant one, nobody had anything on her. Yes, they were beneath. She could crush them with one of her small fingers. She had control of it. On them.

It was glorious. Perfect. This is what she had missed, this is what she had needed.

She was born for this.

That's what he always had told her. Wasn't that funny?

Splatters of blood.

Giggling.

"È un mostro! Uscite tutti!"

Screams.

Thrill.

Torture.

_She was loving every second of it._

* * *

_"I'm sorry Kurama."_

**"It-"**

_"Don't."_

He remained silent.

It felt as a cue for her to ramble. _"I don't know what to do with this. You felt it, didn't you?"_ He did. _"I can't just blame it on the chakra. I'm craving fights. Not like I normally do. I-I have bloodlust. I want deaths. You noticed, too. My chakra has changed, it's much less_ pure.. _Much less me.''_ She gulped. _"I'm scared, terrified even. I don't want this. I don't want to be like this. I have nothing. I have lost everything. I have no cause for living."_ She was choking now. _''Nothing drives me. I can't do anything here- I'm just beginning to hate myself more. I don't want to survive without a cause, Kurama- there's no point."_

No answer.

_"I miss Konoha."_

She thought he hated her now. She was weak, wasn't she? So weak. _"I must be disappointing. After everything you've done for me, I act like this."_

She smiled brightly and oh-so-fakely. He knew this smile, he hated this smile to the core of his heart. He hated the sudden change of her heart and knew how fake it was. He loathed it when she acted like this. But what could he do?

_"Don't worry, for you, I'll survive. I guess you're my drive, huh?"_

He wasn't worthy of it. It wasn't right. People weren't supposed to look up to bijuu's. He knew she didn't. Was he a coping mechanism of her? He knew, how twisted it sounded, that the family she had in her former life made her cope. She had always had an incredible bloodlust. But now it was free- because nothing was holding it back. It was rather twisted, no matter how much her family could abuse her, she would do nothing. Everything was locked up. But now, that she had lost everything, there was no family.

Yet again, he felt useless. It was shameful. He was a fucking bijuu for god's sake.

He needed to get this shit together and he knew how.

Famiglia.

* * *

"The mission was a success," she reported tight-lipped, not wanting to tell more about what had occurred and just wanting him gone.

He nodded with his eyes closed, not moving an inch.

She wanted him to leave. This wasn't something she could deal with right now.

"Can't you leave?" the blonde snapped, having had stress building up and being so tired and just done.

For some reason, he silently complied and walked to the door and opened it.

"Good job."

And shut it.

The sentence made her drop to her knees, feeling a sob coming up and she hated how weak she was-

"It was everything but a good job."

But knowing Kawahira and how strange he was, he probably thought the opposite.

No, probably even he would be even slightly disgruntled.

Why did she let her emotions slip so easily like she was some goddamn 12 years old? Had she no control?

She needed to get stronger. How did she get so weak? What did she didn't have now what she did have before? She was so appalled by her own current state, how did it come to this? What does she need to do to change it? She was so lost. Did she not promise Kurama she would survive? And here she was, being a pathetic little shit. With her pathetic little thought doing pathetic little things and crying in a pathetic little corner.

Rage. The jinchuuriki felt rage to herself.

She choked at her own thoughts and feelings, what had changed? What had happened to her?

She was so bitter. So hateful. So not her.

I have changed.

It was all so blank, so cold. She didn't have any warmth- when was the last time she actually smiled genuinely in this universe? When did she feel warmth? Warmth the Sandaime always had given her? The idea of warmth felt nostalgic. Had she even felt it once in this u-

Nana.

The woman was so different. So naïve, something that you couldn't afford to have as a personality trait in the ninja world. She knew perfectly well. Yet, this woman seemed to be the most right and good. The dinner was so strange, the beginning and introduction seemed like something from a bad theatrical performance, but they were nice. She had felt genuine warmth, it was hard not to with Nana's warm and bright personality.

Naruto wanted that warmth, again.

It may go against what she had decided before- but she missed them. Tsunayoshi was adorable, too. A bit of a coward but adorable. Yamamoto was... kind. And Gokudera acted like a puppy, it was strangely endearing.

In the future, she was going to tell them everything, apparently.

Did she do that because they are going to become her warmth?

* * *

**\- This is kind of an omake, but also part of the story -**

"Nana-san, we should have dinner together sometime again."

The brunette beamed, "Naruto-chan! I hadn't heard of you for some time. I'm so glad you are okay! What has happen- Oh no! Let's leave that for dinner, shall we?" She giggled and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle weakly at the memories, "Are, what should I mak-?"

Here Naruto cut her off, quickly regretting it after, "I want to cook for you," no she didn't, she couldn't cook shit, "as a form of return because of the amazing dinner you made for me!" she improvised.

But the mother believed it and sparkles began to radiate from her. "That's so sweet, Naru-chan! I bet you cook amazing! You are such a good and dependable girl for your age!"

Far from the truth.

"I wouldn't say amazing-" she tried before Nana interrupted. Honestly, cooking with high expectations was going to make it even worse.

Naruto somehow didn't mind, though.

Nana clapped in her hands. "You are so humble, it's adorable! I can't wait."

The former ninja sighed tiredly- she was going to have some sleepless nights before that dinner. However, a smile tugged on her lips as the realisation hit her.

She was feeling the warmth. It was practically radiating off the woman.

"How about next Wednesday, Nana-san?"

Nana pouted. "No -san, Naru-chan," she chided, "that day is perfect!"

Good, she had exactly a week for preparing it, that's pretty long, right? Like what did she even need to prepa-

Oh.

Oh.

Basically, she had a week to learn how to cook.

"Do you mind Tsu-kun coming with me? And maybe Reborn-chan? And maybe Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan?"

The blonde felt herself getting more nervous by the second. Reborn? A hell nah, the rest she didn't mind but that guy seemed a bit too sadistic for her taste.

"Sure," she agreed.

Ah, fuck it.

* * *

"She was completely different, sir. I don't know what happened, but it seemed like she had snapped."

The white-haired man hummed. "Interesting. How did she look?"

The servant didn't think anything of the question. "Red substance was surrounding her. Her teeth seemed to be more canine like, her eyes reddened and had slits in them. She had quite some similarities to a fox."

Kawahira put his head in his hand while his elbow was casually propped on the table. "Fox.."

He smirked.

"She still has a long way to get that to that level."

The loyal servant didn't react.

Kawahira's eyes gleamed.

"And I don't mind playing a part in that journey. And with some certain people, it will get even more interesting," the tone of his voice changed and he looked the servant condescendingly in the eye, "You," he barked to the servant.

"Send her a new message. She will be getting another mission."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Italian, yes. I had gotten help from a Italian friend of mine.
> 
> ''Please, let me go!''
> 
> ''Everyone get out! It's a monster!''
> 
> Thank you for reading, please review.


	9. Fox as friend and dead toads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comedic beginning, sad mid, questioning end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yes a ninth chap. Aye. I have gotten far with this one.
> 
> I don't own Naruto nor KHR.

''Hashira-san, please teach me how to cook in a week!''

The old men turned to her, with a serious and steel-ly gleam in his eye. His face was, for once, not smiling. He actually looked serious, something she wasn't used to.

She gulped at the ominous vibe she was getting.

''Are you sure? Cooking has taken years for me. It's not easy, Naruto. This is going to be blood, sweat, and tears. This is not going to be easy, there will be a chance of death. This is no game,'' he emphasized. Something told her that she shouldn't have done this as he took a forbidding step towards her. ''Are you sure you are ready, Uzumaki?!''

Naruto inhaled deeply, a determined glint entering her eyes.

''Yes, sir!''

His face didn't move and she was worried, was that not convincing enough? Was she supposed to scream? Was she supposed to be on her knees? Maybe.. Maybe she needed to show her loyalty? How can she show her loyalty?

She wasn't really good in proving In her former life, it took a couple years of her life to convince people she wasn't going to eat and or murder them.

She was at the end of the rope. What could she do? Who is loyal that she knows?

Gokudera.

Does she need to commit seppuku to show her loyalty?

But... wouldn't she die?

Is Gokudera alive?

She was pretty sure he is. Steeling herself, she grabbed a knife from the counter and fell to her knees. ''FOR YOU HASHIRA-SAN!'' She positioned the knife on the perfect place in front of her stomach. Hashira, completely overwhelmed by her sudden actions, got delayed with his reaction. However, when the realization hit him,

''DON'T!''

This was going to be a hell of a week.

* * *

''Curious...isn't it?''

The servant close to him didn't reply anything, scared of what would happen to him if he even dared to reply. Never, even if he asked a question, reply. It will always be a bad answer. And if you answered good- well, he didn't know what happened. But knowing Kawahira-sama, it would have dire consequences, anyway.

''She actually has approached them already. I wonder what she wants from them?''

He knows who Kawahira is talking about, his newest toy. Uzumaki Naruto. He, of course, had heard of her. Kawahira always notified his most loyal- scared -servants, when someone new joins the ''team.'' And when someone is interesting to Kawahira, you know that person is something scary. Yet, he hasn't been able to find out anything creepy about her.

Until he had heard about her last mission.

He wasn't with the mission against the Nascondere famiglia, but the stories that went around were everything but friendly.

That something so small land young could be so terrifying and destructive was something he never could get used to, even after having been years in the mafia industry.

''That mission that I wanted you to notify her about... Leave it for tomorrow. For when they are gone.''

Who are gone? Why did he suddenly want to replace the date and time? This almost never happened. What was he planning?

So many questions were running through his head, however, he just nodded, still scared to answer.

''Good.''

* * *

Things were adding up.

Why the strange neighbor was gone, was clear the moment his bugs found out she stepped out a plane from Italy, just a couple hours after the Nascondere famiglia was destroyed after she was gone for days.

He, of course, wasn't sure if she helped, or did it herself. What was her play in the end of the famiglia? Why did she do it? With who does she work? What is her goal?

How does she end up with their famiglia? Obviously, she could not have destroyed that whole famiglia by herself. There certainly were strong people of her age, but even this goes too far for her.

No.

He knows. He knows she is strong. Very, very strong. How she carries herself, how graceful her movements are, her footsteps and, the most important one..

...The look in her eyes.

Like an old soul in a young person's body.

How was he supposed to convince her? He didn't know, just that he shouldn't leave her alone. What had her future self meant with that? It was a very broad way of describing something.

He just needs to begin with something. What did she need?

_\- Flashback -_

_''With a family, he meant friends!'' Tsuna shrieked before Reborn could give her an answer. It made him irritated, but also slightly proud of the fact that the training for his reflexes was working. But good god, he needed help from the girl on the opposite of the table. That was an obvious lie._

_She actually seemed to buy it, though. ''That's understandable,'' a small nostalgic smile slipped on her face, ''I always called my friends that too. Because, to me, a family is something you should feel safe with. And friends gave me the feeling of safety. Maybe it sounds weird but my friends were very important to me, I always wanted to protect them no matter what, because I could always count on them- as my family.''_

_\- Flashback end -_

Tsuna needs to be important to her, that's the first step. But nobody is going to see someone as important when the person is not good enough for being important. So the first step was proving how Tsuna and the famiglia are worthy. A small smirk played on his lips as he looked down at the newspaper in his small lap, a plan already forming in his head. Now, he just needed to convince her to come. A glance to the horologe on his wrist told him that they were expected to be at Naruto's in a couple hours, there his plan will unfold.

''Tsuna, pack bags for you, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Lambo.''

''W-why, Reborn?''

Reborn turned his head to him with a small, but somehow arrogant, tilt.

''We're going to have a sleepover.''

Tsuna could never get used to how... spontaneous Reborn was and stood up to follow his orders, wondering where they are going to sleep when they were going to Naruto. And knowing his mother, they are going to stay a long time.

Oh.

Oh.

He sighed. Poor Naruto.

* * *

It has been a week since she asked Hashira for help. She had survived, she has gotten stronger. She has been through burns, numerous crisis', sweat, sleepless nights and basically torture. But now she had achieved her goal. She can cook! Finally, it was worth it. She has been through so much but the results are visible. And she will show it. She will make a three-course menu! For the first she will make Ramen Shoyu, light on the stomach and a nice starter with a certain special ingredient she got from Hashira. For the second course, she will do Ramen miso, that is a bit heavier, making them full but not completely yet. As for the third course, she will-

Wait, she can only make Ramen.

Hold up, that's basically only one course, right? How is she supposed to be able to cook two ones in a couple hours?

That whole week... just for learning how to make Ramen?

**''What ya gonna do?''**

_''What can I do?''_

**''You can cancel it. It's not like it is that important, right?''**

_''...I want to spend time with them.''_

Kurama was silenced by her answer, taken aback. He hadn't expected that. He would have expected that she was too stubborn to actually cancel the plans, but she wants to spend time with them. It wasn't even an obligation and after what she had experienced in the future, he would have expected that she would rather stay away. The whole dinner thing was a surprise for him, actually.

However, he didn't mind a bit of it at all.

**''If you are so reluctant to cancel it, then I think I have an idea. But first, you need to come to your mind. I am going to get help from some friends.''**

* * *

''Tsuna-kun, you need to look good for Naru-chan! Who knows what will happen,'' the mother of said boy giggled, before leaving the room, leaving the student and mentor behind in the room of the 13-year-old.

Reborn smirked, multiple things running through his head. Naruto as the bride of Tsuna wouldn't be so bad, she would be a good representative of the Vongola. But would they work? Naruto would probably be a bit too overpowering with her character, even more with Naruto. But there was certainly a chance. However, he wasn't very sure yet. Hibari had also taken an interest in her, he had noted. Knowing Hibari, it wasn't romantic. But you never know how things turn, do you?

However, it took not even a second for Tsuna to reject even the idea of the notion. ''Mom! I don't see Naruto-san not like that!''

''Wasn't it Namikaze-san?''

Tsuna turned beet red. ''Don't look into things like that! I have not even been able to talk to her properly! It was just a mistake,'' he screeched.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, not believing it.

The brunette sighed tiredly, knowing a lost battle when seeing one. ''S-she is going to be part of the famiglia.. r-right? I don't want to drag others in this, but... She seems kinda lonely.'' Reborn hmm-ed.

''Interesting.''

* * *

**''We are going to contact some foxes.''**

_''Damn, are you that lonely? That your friends are foxes?''_ she patronized, never leaving a chance behind to tease the bijuu.

Kurama rolled his eyes at her pitiful attempt at a jab. _''Says the person who's_ closest _thing to a friend is a fox. I think I'm at least couple levels higher than you with friends.''_

That quickly shut her up.

Smugness radiated from him. ' **'Good. What we are going to do is have you sign a contract with foxes. I was already planning to, seeing that they could come in handy- we never know with Kawahira, do we?''**

 _''But I still have a contract with the toads- Wait, do you maybe think I can summon them?_ Oh _my god! Maybe I can finally see them again- someone of my former life. And maybe they could even help me. Why didn't I think of this..?''_ she began babbling, word by word, getting more excited. Even if she didn't show it that much, of course, she missed her former life.

 **''Holla, Naruto. We were going to sign a contract with the foxes. They have some pretty** go- **''** he began proudly, before getting ruthlessly interrupted.

_''Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram!''_

A familiar cloud of dust appeared that almost brought tears to her eyes. Finally. She hadn't expected that something like this could happen again. A small feeling of nostalgia hit her, raising her hope with a bit. Maybe they were still alive? Even if she couldn't be with them, she wanted them to be alive. The realization finally hit her-

She had actual contact with her family again.

She felt a sob come up when she saw who it is.

Or rather, who it was.

The situation couldn't be described with pretty words. The toad that she had summoned was in a gruesome state, not particularly bloody, but the look in his eyes. It was dull, dead even. Something nobody ever wants to see in someone's eyes or have. The sight gave her physical pain, it felt like a stab in the stomach. Her hope that she had regained somehow back stabbed her.

Horror etched her face when it all hit her that it was Gamakichi who was in that particular state, one of the most lovable toads she knows. She still looked frightful when the cloud disappeared with the toad and she held herself back from breaking down.

She had come in peace with the fact that she was probably never going to see them again, however, the small glimpse of hope had changed it. She was hopeful for maybe still some connection with her former life. Something small in her had thought that maybe, maybe, the people in Konoha were still alive. No matter what had happened, she will still care immensely about them. And the fact that Gamakichi was dead, somehow made it more final.

Was everyone dead?

_''Foxes, right?''_

The same look of the toad was now in Naruto's eyes.

Her hands were hanging loosely next to her, her eyes were half lidded and lifeless, something he wasn't used to. The muscles in her face were relaxed, a special occurrence, but her eyes made sure that she didn't look relaxed at all.

 **''Yes.''** He decided that maybe it was a good idea to not say anything about Gamakichi and let her process it herself, this was something he had no control over. It will turn all right, hopefully.

_''Okay.''_

But even if he was thinking about it like that, he couldn't help but worry.

**''It will be easy, they know me so you don't have to prove yourself, seeing that you are my jinchuuriki. So...''**

* * *

''Good evening, I didn't think so many were going to come, but that brings all the more fun! Right. Uhm.'' Naruto coughed awkwardly, thinking about how the fuck the dinner for a small group of people ended up with twice the amount she expected. Did she even have enough seats for all of them? God bless her, she needed it.

''Sorry for that, we had some unexpected guests over so we thought, why not?'' Reborn told her innocently, lying through his teeth.

Unexpected, my ass.

She returned a weak smile. ''Yeah. Why not?''

Goddamn, she had the feeling that the food was a problem, again. Food for nine people, including her? She doubts that she prepared that much. Hopefully, some of them don't like eating. Dumb thing to think. Who doesn't like eating?

''Please come inside,'' she told them politely, not very sure what to do. In her former life, there wasn't that much time to prepare extravagant dinners and neither did someone even want to have dinner with her, so she was never really taught how to host a dinner? A dinner party? Is it even a party? Could 9 people be seen as a party?

Honestly, by now she had no idea what she was doing.

Her first idea was to keep away from them, but here she was, hosting a dinner party for them. The fuck.

''You have a nice house, did you do this yourself?'' Reborn enquired.

She didn't know that this was more a test than a polite question.

''Yes!'' she exclaimed with pride. ''I mean, yes. I live alone, because of certain reasons.'' Naruto smiled when Nana cooed at her, acting as if she was a child. Well, technically she is, but kind of not. With the whole former life thingy, you know.

The black haired baby nodded approvingly while scanning his surroundings. It was indeed quite a nice house. Yet, something seemed odd. Not about the house, but about Naruto. She was acting the same as normal, awkward, but she had a certain look in her eyes she didn't have before. Her actions also seemed less genuine, it looked like she was forcing herself to have dinner with them. If that's true, then why did she invite them? She wasn't that stupid, he knew. Maybe she was tired? Nevertheless, her eyes looked.. dead. Maybe that's why she seems like she is forcing herself?

What had happened?

He snapped his head from her face to the wall, not wanting to seem suspicious with his analyzation. A quick look at her told him that, yes, her eyes were indeed lifeless. And yes, that her smile was fake. And that yes, Nana was buying it, judging by how carelessly she was talking with Naruto about certain foods and about what Naruto had prepared for them.

The fedora-wearing baby jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder to 10th boss', making said ''boss'' jump up in shock. ''Sissy.''

''W-what?''

''Did you notice a difference? Something odd?'' Reborn interrogated.

A small pause followed.

He sighed. ''Thought so, dame-Tsuna. You don't know, do you?''

Tsuna gulped and knew what would come if he didn't have an answer ready for the sadistic baby tutor.

''N-naruto-san seems different?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review.


	10. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melanie martinez reference. And the vongola squad fucking up but tsuna being sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive
> 
> I don't own Naruto nor KHR

''I don't think I have enough chairs.''

That sentence alone brought ultimate chaos. With Ryohei's screams in the background, yelling that they would extremely figure it out, Gokudera's annoyance that he loudly voiced because the host wasn't good enough for Juudaime, Yamamoto's never-ending laugh, Lambo's declarations of being the most important, so deserving a seat and Kyuubi's loud laughter, in the back of her mind.

Reborn noticed which way the current situation was going to head if it continued like this and jumped up from his leisure position, a chair because goddamn ain't nobody refusing him, to Tsuna's head with an outstretched leg, so that the fidgeting brunette would get hit. Said brunette fell to the ground, hands to his head, but staying silent knowing that showing pain even more, would make it worse.

''R-reborn! Why? W-what is wrong?''

His voice was almost lost in the other sounds of the other occupants of the room. Fortunately for him, Reborn had an astounding hearing. Well, in some situations it wasn't that handy, actually- but that isn't important for now.

The hitman tsk-ed. ''What is not wrong? Have you looked around you, dame-Tsuna? Don't tell me you are able to ignore this chaos, are you?'' When he received no answer, he continued threateningly, ''Well, that would mean that training needs to be doubled.'' He hummed gently as if he was talking about the weather and not a sadistic morning routine that would stir shivers with just the begin of it. The next victim paled, all his blood leaving his face in distress.

''No- I noticed it!''

Reborn smirked, and Tsuna knew he had just walked into his trap. If it was possible, even more blood left his face. ''Then why haven't you done anything yet?"'

That definitely got a reaction out of the student and he hie-ed. However, a quick look at his surroundings told him that he couldn't do much about the situation. Next to that, Naruto and his mother had left the room to get the food, his mother to help and probably chat, and he didn't know when they would come back. What he did know, was that the sight they would meet wouldn't be so pleasant. To top it off, Reborn was suddenly gone and honestly, he felt even more lost.

''Guys.. c-calm down?''

A small voice, but with a little bit of hope. It was his family, right? They should listen to him, right?

He choked back a cry when he saw that they showed no sign of stopping.

* * *

''Naru-chan, can I maybe use the bathroom?''

Naruto blinked in surprise, not really used to people asking that. She nodded. ''Sure.''

The moment Nana left, Reborn appeared. The baby had incredible timing, but honestly, what did the baby not amazingly well? It was kind of embarrassing that he was better than most people, even though his body showed that he shouldn't be able to be better.

Reborn rested lazily on the kitchen counter, legs swinging loosely. ''It smells good,'' he complimented. Naruto smiled, her head rushing to the week she went through to be able to make one course, even though she needed three. Bless Kurama for helping her. However, Reborn didn't need to know all of that. ''Thank you.''

It was silent while Naruto was preparing the plates of the first course. Reborn decided to break the silence, ''You have a pretty big house.''

She nodded, concentrated on her current task. She didn't want to fuck up now. After she was done filling one plate, she stopped and focused on the fedora-wearing baby's comment. ''Yeah, I am pretty grateful for that. I like to have much space for emergencies, ya know?''

Black eyes gleamed under the fedora. ''Emergencies? Like what?'' If she would take this bait, then his plan was completed.

She shrugged carelessly, not knowing that her next sentence would bring even more chaos. ''I don't know, things like spontaneous sleepovers.''

A small smirk broke out on his face, she had taken the bait. Ahh, so gullible. So easy to manipulate.

He hummed as if he was thinking about what she had said. She began filling the next plate when he didn't react straight away, and it needed to happen anyway. Otherwise, it would get cold and that would be such a pity of the hard work of the foxes. But in all honestly, she didn't know of that hard work will taste good. She hadn't had the time to taste it herself yet, and who was she to actually refuse help in her situation?

Exactly.

Reborn picked up the conversation with a flippantly, ''How many do you think would be able to sleep here?''

Naruto, still not knowing his ulterior motive, didn't see anything weird in the question, just thinking that he was interested in her and was making small talk. That he was being polite to her since he was invited to her house. Kind of.

''Hmm, My living room itself is pretty big, there probably already four, without using the ground. In my room, two, I think? But they would need to share a bed. That's already six.'' She paused to fill the last plate with soup and put the pan back on its' former place. She leaned on the counter with her hip so that she was facing her companion in the room. ''I have also another room where three people could fit. And the official guest room, so that is one. So basically, ten. Well, probably more if I would really stretch it for,'' she winked, ''emergencies.''

Reborn nodded to himself, still not used to her personality changes.

''Do you think that six people would be able to fit in the living room?''

She cocked an eyebrow to that question, but before she could answer or ask why he would ask, Nana entered the room, back from her visit to the sanitary.

''Ah, Naru-chan, you are already done!'' The middle-aged woman smiled sheepishly. ''I wasn't much help, was I?''

The addressed took the tray of food in her arms and shook her head. ''Don't worry about that. I invited you, right?'' Nana giggled. ''Let me carry!''

Again shook the addressed her head. ''No! Come on, Nana-san, please follow me to the table- and Reborn, you too. It is going to get served.''

That was the best she could come with. It is going to get served.

 **''You awkward little shit,''** rang Kurama's chuckles in her head, being able to hear her thoughts.

_''I am trying! Didn't you notice me being hella smooth with Reborn and winking? Progress.''_

**''It was so hard not crying from laughter, please, never do that again.''**

_''Fuck you.''_

**''That's bestiality, and I don't think that is okay here, just a thought.''**

That shut her up and she quickly walked to the door from her kitchen that would lead to the living room, where the biggest table in her house was, which was needed for her current situation.

Goddamn Kurama and his bullshit, hopefully, the upcoming dinner would be a bit less wanting-to-rip-my-hair-off inducing.

Oh god, who was she kidding. As if that even could happen.

* * *

_''What the hell, man.''_

That pretty much summed up the sight in front of her. It was a complete, utter mess. And the door that closed behind her with a hard ''plof!'' made the other occupants of the room realize that, too.

Tsuna turned even paler when he noticed the look Reborn sent him.

A small and awkward chuckle suddenly left someone's mouth. ''Heh- sorry?''

Kurama fucking _lost_ it.

The urge to facepalm was so big, but she needed to remind herself that she had a plate full of food on her hands that would be wasted. ''How did this even happen?'' she could finally bring out, completely flabbergasted.

Her couch that was supposed to be unmoveable was apparently moveable. Extremely moveable and against the nicely painted walls. The small table that originally was placed between the two long couches she had with an upper layer of glass was not even in the room anymore. Her other couch was upside down, half hanging out of the window that originally was closed, luckily that wasn't broken. To top it all off, a very pretty vase that she got attached to was on the ground, completely broken with water seeping on the floor- on her very expensive carpet. The creased roses perfectly worked with the complete and utter rampage her living room is.

Nobody had an explanation, of course.

''The boys are always so rough!'' Nana giggled, not noticing how irritated the blonde was getting.

The fact that Kurama laughed even harder at that, didn't help.

''What the fuck,'' she cursed.

Tsuna cringed, feeling, no, knowing that he was going to hear a lot of this later from Reborn.

''That fucking vase alone was 10 grand,'' she hissed out, her hands were clenching tightly around the handles of the tray of food in her hands. ''And now it is ruined. And don't get me even started about the other damages.'' A tense silence followed, nobody knowing what to say. ''Where even is my small table that was between my couches?''

Silence, but a very, very red Lambo.

''Where?'' she gritted out.

The afro-haired boy quickly looked up, but let his eyes immediately wander to something else, to not make her notice where he looked at.

**''Oh my god.''**

There was a goddamn _hole_ in her ceiling.

Her eyes widened.

''Oh my god. Ho- How did you even do that? You are literally 10 centimeters, what the fuck.''

Gokudera snorted, which made her focus on him. But he didn't see the danger in that, what does she want to do? Be mad at him?

''Don't you fucking dare laugh. This is my house. You guys ruined my house, and probably also my bedroom, seeing that the room above the living room is where I sleep,'' came the bitter reply. She was mad. Hella mad.

Reborn swooped in, jumping on the table that was still in place. ''We should make it up to you.''

A glare was shot to him. ''You should.''

''Woman, we don't owe you jack shit.''

**''Oh no, he didn't.''**

It was silent, Tsuna knew how big the mistake was that Gokudera just made. The murderous look in the eyes of his host told him enough of what she was thinking. Gokudera was dead meat, said soon-to-be dead meat, didn't notice and had a cocky smirk on his face.

_''One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. I never want to see them again.''_

''I don't think we can resume eating with the current state of my house.'' Her voice was cold and blunt, but she was calm. That was the only thing that was important right now. ''I can give you guys some food, but please eat that at your own dinner table. In your own house. Out of mine.''

Tsuna wanted to cry, his demise was getting closer if they are going to leave now.

The blonde turned around, to the oldest-looking in the room with a solemn expression. ''I am sorry to cut this short, Nana-san. It is truly a pity, but I don't think my house can handle any more damages.'' Nana didn't really seem to understand but she nodded with a sad expression.

''Ah, it's a pity, Naru-chan!'' A small smile slipped on the younger female's face. ''Thank you, Nana-san.''

With big and swift steps, she was back in the kitchen, wanting to pack some food for the people she had invited. She wouldn't be able to eat all of it alone, anyway. And if it was disgusting, then she would have her revenge. Her hands clenched into fists. Goddamn, she really liked that vase. Without her noticing, Reborn had followed her to the kitchen, again, and kicked the door close behind him.

''Your room is also influenced, you said,'' cut he to the point, knowing that mind games and manipulation would maybe not work in the situation, and he probably also didn't have enough time to get his objective like that.

She pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed, eyes turning to him. ''Yes, probably.''

''Sleep at our house.''

An eyebrow raised involuntarily. ''Why are you constantly focused on sleepover- oh.'' The realization hit her, he was planning a sleepover the whole time. Judging by his previous questions, even he hadn't expected this mess. And even though he noticed her anger- he pressed on.

He really wants this sleepover.

He stayed silent, letting her think.

**''Do you even need to think about this?''**

She turned away from the baby, focusing on the task of wrapping everything up.

''Let me pack my bag.''

* * *

The short, but painful walk to the house of her neighbors was in complete silence, which was logical. Naruto was still pissed, and the rest was either feeling too awkward, scared or was Reborn or Nana.

Dinner was a bit rowdier, but everyone was less loud than normal. Naruto didn't feel like the bullshit, and that was noticeable by the aura she gave off. When it hit 10 o'clock, she went to change and brush her teeth- and for some reason, Tsuna joined in. She, however, didn't complain, he was one of the only people who hadn't added anything to the damages.

''Can I go in first? I still need to change. When I'm done, I will call you so you can brush your teeth.'' She honestly didn't know why he got so extremely red, and she also didn't want to know why. But Tsuna was also not really sure about what he was embarrassed and what exactly got a reaction out of him. He also didn't want to know.

A click of the door told him that it was locked, he nodded to himself. He was going to do it, he really needed to apologize for what has happened in her living room. They had completely ruined it, and the vase alone was the worth of a kidney. He gulped, maybe she wanted them to pay back? But, he didn't have any money! Maybe he shouldn't bring it up, maybe he should just hope that she will forget it as soon as possible so that he wouldn't need to pay. However, what they have done was too much. Far too much. She really deserved an apology.

He tried to gulp down the lump in his throat that suddenly appeared because of his anxiousness. When he heard another click, he knew there was no turning back. This was the least he could do.

When he got in, she was already brushing her teeth. Should he just begin now already?

''I-I am sorry for the damages the-'' he shook his head and quickly corrected himself, ''we have done. That wasn't our intention, an-'' He gripped white sink and looked down in the drain. ''No, nevermind- uh- we are sorry.''

Of course, she couldn't reply while brushing her teeth. He waited for her to stop, not beginning with brushing his own pair of teeth yet. He was almost happy when she spit in the sink and flushed her mouth with what water. After she wiped her mouth with a towel, she finally spoke up, ''Correction, you are sorry.''

Tsuna didn't reply.

''Look, you are a nice kid but you don't need to take someone else's shit on your back.'' He cringed, at her harsh tone of her voice. She seemed to notice seeing that her next choice of words was a lot more gentle. ''But I forgive you.''

He still wasn't satisfied, though. ''I-I know Gokudera was really rude, but he is really nice and you just need to know him! He just has a short fuse- but he is a really nice person and he always protects me. Just like that Yamamoto always has a smile on his face, which can be really calming and nice. They are such nice people. Ryohei is also really excited and maybe a bit extra,'' he babbled. ''But they are really nice! I-Pin is also a really bright kid and Lambo.. Lambo can be really annoying but also really sweet when he has gotten some grape fruit candy.'' A small smile appeared on his face. ''They are so much nicer than they showed themselves to b-be. It would be such a pity to just.. just give up on them now. P-please, don't let your experience of today influence your thoughts about them.''

She was silent before a smile broke out on her face. He looked up when she didn't answer, only to be greeted by a radiant, happy and honest smile.

His cheeks felt warm.

''If you say so, Tsuna.''

* * *

**''Why did you suddenly get so happy?''**

_''How could I not be? He is exactly what family is.''_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update.. god..
> 
> But hopefully you enjoyed this, please let me now what you thought about this chapter.


	11. rekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xanxus getting rekt. and naruto who is a boss ass bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**''Why did you bring that pyjama with you?''**

_''Because it's comfy as fuck, why?''_

**''Hurry up for breakfast, Naruto,''** he ordered, wanting to make her uncomfortable. He was, after all, just in her mind and wasn't in the situations himself, so he didn't feel the embarrassment. Well, no. Sometimes secondhand embarrassment even got to him, goddamn Naruto and her idiotic comments, it sometimes made him uncomfortable that someone could say such unintelligent things, and she was supposed to be his container. Rather insulting.

**that I don't require pathetic things like food to continue my existence.''**

She ignored that jab to her own species.

She walked down the stairs calmly, different, but delicious smells hit her nostrils, making her stomach growl audibly. It smelled so amazing, and she was pretty sure it is Nana, being familiar with her astounding cooking skills that she had shown when Naruto got the first bite of that apple pie. Her mouth watered by just thinking of it, and the smells weren't helping. They were a good rival for the scents in the Ramen stand in a match of deliciousness.

''Good morning, Nana!''

The fact that she will be getting amazing food had quickly brought up her mood, making her not that grumpy anymore about needing to wake up. A cheerful greeting was thrown back at her but said person was too busy with preparing the upcoming meal to give the other female much attention. Naruto didn't mind, it was too early for actual conversations, anyway. Taking a seat, she stretched herself, hearing her joints pop.

**''I remember you reading that that isn't good for your body.''**

_''I also remember reading that mystical creatures like foxes with nine tails in your head don't exist, but I am not denying you of your existence.''_

A small and lazy smirk formed on her lips when he didn't react.

''Naru-chan, can you maybe open the door?'' She shrugged and stood up, walking to the door and taking her sweet time while the person, or people, in front of the door, seemed to not be appreciating that. She almost didn't want to even open the door in spite.

Opening it, she immediately recognized the people right across her.

''Good morning, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san. Please come in,'' she invited politely, falling back in her role.

Kurama, apparently being over the jab she had thrown at him, commented, **''It's going to be hilarious when you show them how you actually are. I am actually looking forward to that.''**

_''You don't know how done I am, they'll see.''_

The chain smoker pushed her roughly to the side. Naruto, in reflex, pushed him back so that he fell on the floor on his ass. ''I don't want you to touch me,'' again, was said politely, however the glint in her eyes told them that she was having everything but polite thoughts. He scrawled up and shot her a glare. ''Goddamn woman,'' he muttered and quickly strode to the stairs, Yamamoto following with a confused look in his eyes and a frown- for once.

Suddenly, she heard loud noises coming from upstairs, and were those explosions? She felt pity for Nana.

From her seat, she could hear chuckles from the kitchen, but nothing else. So, apparently, all of this is a daily occurrence with her being okay with the whole situation. She pursed her lips. But knowing Nana, she would be basically okay with everything and not noticing that those were explosions.

''Ahh, they are so lively!''

...She really didn't notice.

''I am going upstairs, Nana-san! Don't mind me.''

Doing what she had said, she followed Gokudera, now she was coming closer to the sounds, everything could be heard. She stopped dead in her tracks just in front of the door, listening to the conversations. This was probably the only chance she would have for some time where she could listen to them with all of them having a conversation without a filter because of her presence.

''I said he was all right!''

Yamamoto, cheery as always. She could just hear the smile.

The other person he was having a conversation with grumbled back, ''I couldn't trust that bitch. She was so fucking rude yesterday. What if she suddenly decided to harm Juudaime? I needed to come early and look if he was safe!''

Laughing. Cursing. More explosives.

She heard footsteps that were drawing near, eyes widening, she acted fast and knocked on the door.

''Breakfast is almost ready!'' And quickly walked back down, to the seat she occupied before she went to sneak upstairs.

**''Well, we discovered that.''**

_''For some reason, I like this. I am so done with the bullshit I need to put up with- I am not polite at all, Jesus. Fuck him.''_

**''Yeah, a bond is pretty hard to rus- What?''**

A short silence followed and a smirk crawled on her lips. _''Yeah.''_

 _''Nice.''_ She heard the satisfaction in his voice.

Quickly after that word was said in her mind, footsteps in real life followed and the next generation of Vongola walked down, with Reborn and I-Pin. Bianchi seemed to not be in the house right now, nobody thought much of it because it had happened before.

''Good morning!'' She greeted cheerily, acting as if she hadn't eavesdropped at all. Various replies were heard.

Nana had perfect timing and smiled at the group while having multiple plates in her hands. ''Perfectly on time!'' Luckily, she didn't elaborate, and neither did the recent additions to the table. Everyone had already taken a seat, Tsuna clumsily so because he wasn't that awake yet and everything but a morning person. Gokudera had quickly reached out to him, but Tsuna just saved himself from falling and gave him a small smile. As if telling him not to worry. The receiver of the smile visibly relaxed and returned to his seat.

''Slept well?'' Reborn questioned the blonde. The ninja nodded. She shifted so that she faced the mother of the household. ''Thank you for the bed, I had a good rest.'' She turned back to Reborn, looking in his black eyes, which always seemed to scan her for all her lies, her past, and her future- the blankness was sometimes very unsettling- but now it was simply annoying.

''Eat up!'' broke Nana through, while putting the last plate on the table. ''There are also some leftovers from yesterday's dinner. They were so delicious, with some arrangements they easily could be used for breakfast, too!'' Naruto nodded, making a mental note in her head.

Naruto was the first to finish, she had rushed so that she could have a head start with changing her clothes so that she didn't have to face the three friends during the walk to school.

When she had arrived in her room, she quickly changed and did basic preparations everyone did in the morning. After having grabbed her bag and brushed her teeth, she walked downstairs, only to be greeted by Reborn, apparently everyone had left the dining room and Naruto had a feeling that Reborn hadn't left yet for a reason. He jumped in front of her, blocking her path. So, he was waiting for her.

''Naruto.''

''Reborn-kun.''

''I want to talk to you.''

The fact that he was so unreadable, made the experience even weirder. She shifted her messenger bag in a more comfortable position. ''Aren't we already talking?'' A cheeky, honest smile lifted up on her lips, trying to make the situation less tense and her natural smoothness was shining through. Not. No reaction.

''In private.''

His short answers were only adding more to him being unreadable, and Naruto didn't like it one bit that she didn't know what she should be expecting because Reborn wasn't giving her any hints to what she should be expecting. Not in his choice of words, not in his posture, not in his eyes. Nothing at all, and it was unsettling and annoying her. ''Can it maybe after school? I don't want to be late..'' she trailed off, trying to test the waters and see how serious it was. If it needed to be straight away, there probably was a reason for it.

He shook his head, the first movement from his side since the beginning of the conversation. ''No, it needs to happen now. Please follow me.''

She frowned. Until now, Reborn never had given her an issue when she just listened to him. He was also pretty nice yesterday. At least, he seemed to be. She knew that he could have done something against the demise of her house. He didn't. So he isn't exactly trustworthy and she needs to keep an eye on him.

But maybe, she could get a bit of information from him, about the group itself. Kawahira had told her everything about the mafia that she should know about, but that was only the basis. She knew that Tsuna was going to be the next boss, but she wanted to know more. About this world, about flames, about the people, about everything. And maybe he could tell her something. Anything, even. She needed to gather as much information as she could. She is done with waiting, she is done with not being herself and she is done with being disrespected- so she needed to get as much dirt as possible.

So she followed him.

* * *

**300 FOLLOWERS OMAKE WITH TYL!NARUTO**

_It will be fun_ , they said. _You will regret not coming_ , they pushed.

So she came with them to the karaoke bar. It was a rather extravagant one and Lussuria had chosen it, having experience with these things. Nobody minded, they just came to have some fun, after all. Well, for Xanxus, it was everything but for that reason. Lussuria had made sure to choose a bar that had certain liquids, though so the head of the Varia was convinced. For her, it took some longer, but she was probably one of the only people that are going to stay sober, so she could laugh at the others.

Except, that was what she was thinking what would happen.

She shouldn't have asked Xanxus wryly for a recommendation because she was bored. Without her knowing it, he had given the strongest thing the bar could give. After one glass, she was tipsy, without noticing it.

A second and third glass quickly followed. Maybe even a fifth and sixth one. God, nobody even knew anymore.

''Narutooooo! You should sing toooo!'' Lussuria giggled, the person behind it all. She had chosen the bar, so the day after, Naruto would be cursing him out for his choices. Even though she should be cursing out herself because of her own.

Naruto luckily still had some grasp on reality and shook her head, not liking the idea of having her voice be heard. ''Nahh, Luss,'' she slurred. When Luss threw her a disappointed look, she continued, ''I can't sing at aaaaaall!'' she dragged out, making big movements with her hand as if trying to show how bad she is at singing. Lussuria wasn't buying it. ''Who cares~? It would be fun!'' And suddenly she was getting dragged to the stage in the middle of the room by multiple people. Lussuria, of course, and Ryohei. Next morning, she would also be cursing him out.

''I don't wanna,'' she whined while slightly panicking. Even Xanxus was on the side of Lussuria and Ryohei now, having noticed her defiance. He was the only one who was still pretty sober. Well, without Reborn. But that's Reborn, are we really going to include Reborn on things like this? It should be obvious that Reborn is always composed and perfect, goddammit.

Basically, Xanxus wanted to see her embarrass herself. Just like the others.

With a last shove to the microphone, she stumbled on the stage. ''Don't be such a wallflower!''

Said wallflower grumbled.

''Mmkay, mmkay. I will sing,'' she paused, stumbling and grabbing a hold of the microphone. ''But ain't nobody filmin' this.'' Her eyes swept over her public, looking for obvious cameras. When she found none, she focused on choosing her song.

''Work!'' was suggested by someone in the crowd.

She shook her head. ''Are there even lyrics for half of that song?''

Some laughed.

''Let's go for something slower,'' Reborn suggested, smirking and having a certain glint in his eyes. ''Maybe, Hello by Adele?''

Naruto facepalmed when there were loud shouts of agreement, all of them sounding excited about her demise. She should have known it would end like this if she was even with one foot on stage. ''I guess I gotta,'' she sighed.

She tapped her foot lightly, waiting for when she could sing. If she was going to do Hello, then maybe she should try her best. It would probably be seen as bad anyway, but it is Adele. She isn't going to disrespect her. And really, if she was going to do this, then she better be enjoying it at least a bit.

''Okay, okay, we got it! Ready when you are, star!''

She snorted.

''Ready.'' She wasn't, but oh well. She was too drunk to actually really care too much about it, everyone had already sung- except Reborn and for obvious reasons we are not going to discuss that- so it was her turn. She should just make the best of it.

''Hello.

I was wondering if after all these years, you'd like to meet.'' Without even looking at the board, she knew the lyrics. Hello was such a meme that it was impossible not to. And it was overplayed. ''To go over everything.''

''They say that time is supposed to heal ya, but it ain't done much healing.'' She could relate to that. She still fucking hated Sasuke.

The crowd was silent, and she didn't think much of it. Too invested into the song, having a certain focus on the lyrics that she didn't want to lose or mess up. It was only the beginning, but you could already hear how her voice was. However, everyone was waiting for the well-known, ''Hello from the other side.'' Everyone wanted to know if she would be able to hit those high notes, or that she would fail miserably. But everyone had the same thought in their mind, and everyone already knew.

''Hello, can you hear me?''

''I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be.

When we were younger and free,

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet.  
There's such a difference between us and a million miles.''

Here it comes.

''Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call you never seem to be home.

Hello from the outside.  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you,  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart.  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore/

Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself,  
I'm sorry, I hope that you're well.  
Did you ever make it out of that town?  
Where nothing ever happened,  
It's no secret.  
That the both of us are running out of time.

Hello from the other side.  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you,  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call you never seem to be home.  
Hello from the outside.

At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.''

This was a typical, ''ooh,'' and ''ahh,'' moment to show how pretty or ugly someone's voice is.

''Hello from the other side,  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you,  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call you never seem to be home.  
Hello from the outside.  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you,  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart.  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.''

And she was done, she let her hand relax from holding the microphone so tightly. It was so corny and so cheesy that that song was relatable for her. But, it was. And her already hazed mind was getting emotional during the singing- she wasn't able to not do her best, to not show everything she had in the song. To not make her vulnerable to her audience and show the feelings of the song, instead of just about singing them.

It was silent.

And then, everyone clapped. Except for Xanxus, who was begrudgingly deleting the footage he just filmed on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review


	12. NARUTO IS REKTING EM ALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPUMPED FAV CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

''Thank you for ordering that coffee for me. I will pay, though.''

She shrugged, money wasn't really a problem for her, but she honestly didn't care, she just wanted to know the reasons behind their current situation.

''I don't think you just brought me here to drink coffee. You wanted to talk. In private,'' she emphasized. He nodded curtly as he took a sip of his espresso. She didn't dare to say anything about him being a baby and drinking coffee, he already had a more developed vocabulary than her- Reborn is just a special case.

''Yes, I wanted to talk about the mafia.''

Her eyes narrowed. Hundreds of thoughts were running through her head, all at the same time. Quickly she came to the conclusion that he probably already knew about her affiliation with the Nascondere famiglia. However, she wasn't sure and needed to test the waters. She will not let him get one step in front of her.

''Why?'' she asked, as carelessly as she could.

He flicked up his fedora. ''I know you have a connection to the Nascondera famiglia, Namikaza-san.'' He corrected, ''At least, a connection to its' demise.''

She could either smile and say it's true, or she could act as if he doesn't know what she is talking about. Or, of course, she could leave an impression.

Naruto leaned forward, steadily getting closer to Reborn while the tension was getting worse and worse. He seemed to notice, but didn't react. ''I had my reasons.'' Short, mysterious and quick to the point- just how she liked it. She let her eyes flash for not even a second and let a small bit of concentrated bloodlust leave her body, making the other wonder _what_ the hell that was. Before he could ask her something else, she leaned back into her seat and she closed her eyes, making her seem vulnerable- even though she was everything but and she was going to show it. She was done with acting weak, helpless and not like Naruto.

She was so fucking done with that.

''I wiped them out myself.'' The careless tone was back, as if she didn't just tell him she was capable of murdering a whole fucking famiglia.

He cocked an eyebrow curiously, trying to make it seem that he wasn't actually quite bothered by her presence now. ''Oh?''

''Like I said, I have my reasons.'' Her eyes opened and the intense look she sent Reborn was unnerving. ''However, they deserved their end. They couldn't be left like that. But maybe you don't understand,'' a small smirk slipped on her lips, ''as a hitman.'' Naruto was in full ninja mode. She was stable and smooth. This wasn't Naruto anymore, this was a trained a skilled assassin with no emotions and everything that pushed her, would be her goal. No emotions, no opinions, nothing. Just her goal.

Suddenly, he flicked his fedora up again, making her see his eyes. The shadow left his face and she could see a small smirk displayed on his face.

Goddammit.

Her eyes immediately focused on his eyes, they had been completely trained on her the whole time. Analyzing her and searching for a fault in her body posture or language. Until now, he hadn't seen one, yet. But when she would lie, he would immediately know, and she knew that.

He was definitely interesting, now that she took the time to analyze him.

''Namikaze-san, in a couple of days, Tsuna and his guardians will have a certain fight. Please come with us to watch. And also, please stay over for the next couple days.''

* * *

''Why doesn't she have the mission yet?!''

The servant flinched. He should have been used to this tone by now. He has heard it plenty of times, but now it was directed at him. And when this happened, you knew it wouldn't end well. Not at all. All the people who had heard this tone of Kawahira had also something else in common.

They all died on the day they were able to get Kawahira mad.

The servant didn't know how to respond, the first thing he as thought to shut up his mouth and never talk back. However, his life was on the line. But then again, it may also agitate him further.

''Well? Answer me!''

He gulped. ''S-sir,'' he stuttered. Kawahira hated that. ''She was busy the whole week and I wasn't able to relay the message yet to her.'' He actually had in his opinion a valid excuse, but knowing Kawahira- it was everything but. And knowing the other victim's end, he knew it wouldn't have helped anyway if he would have thought that it is a valid excuse.

''You,'' he barked to another servant. ''Prepare _it.''_ The tone of his voice already indication what he meant, and his servants understood immediately.

''S-sir! Do you mean..?'' Kawahira stood up from his seat curtly. ''Don't make me need to use it for you, too. Go and prepare the room, before I change my mind about letting you keep your life.''

The first servant stood frozen in the room. The room..

''Kawahira-sama, please don't do this!''

Kawahira ignored him and walked to the door, past him. At the door, he threw a careless look to the servant over his shoulder.

''People who do not listen, do not deserve better.''

* * *

After her rather intense conversation with Reborn, he left without her even being able to answer and without ever paying back. However, she knew that he knew that she would come and that she would get her money- probably, I mean he is a hitman. She honestly doesn't understand exactly why anymore. She had figured that she didn't care anymore and that she wasn't going to act like she was polite and normal anymore. No, that isn't Naruto. That isn't how she wanted her life to be. She wasn't going to run after some goddamn teenagers who are still in puberty and don't even understand the world yet.

The sudden negativity made her frown, she, however, didn't even mind.

She had quickly arrived at her school and one look at her watch told her that she was late. Very fucking late.

_''Reborn, I will find you and murder you.''_

Her rather violent thoughts couldn't continue before she felt a strong and aggressive presence nearing. She raised an eyebrow.

**''Ohhhh shit!''**

She turned around to see the other person, more specific, male. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen him, he had rather light footsteps for someone of his statue. But that probably also meant that he was trained. Said probably trained male had short black hair with a fringe and cold, gray eyes. He also had a different uniform with a red band around his arm. ''Prefect,'' it says. If she was someone of lesser power, she would have shivered under his gaze. However, she was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Ain't nobody got time for that.

''Herbivore,'' he addressed her, ''you are late.'' He had a monotone but harsh voice to match his appearance. He was the most stereotypical dark, broody and handsome male. He even surpassed Sasuke in that. However, was he as strong?

''Sorry,'' she answered carelessly. Actually not caring, but being too nonchalant to cover it.

His eyes narrowed down to slits, seeing it as a challenge. This blonde- was that even her real hair color, it was far too bright- was challenging him. Even in his territory. How dare she. His eyes seemed to get a bit darker as he noticed that this was a challenge. This was the first in years.

He was going to enjoy beating her down to the ground.

With long and fast strides, he moved forward with his tonfa, expecting him to immediately hit her and be done with it. The blonde haired female smoothly dodged his attack, however. ''Rude,'' she murmured, but the smile on her lips said something else.

A small jump back was made by her and she took a proper stance. With two fingers she teasingly beckoned him to come _and get it._ It seemed to aggravate him even further and he quickly jumped to attack. She ducked again. It continued like this, with him attacking and her dodging or deflecting. She was getting bruises, but he was not because she needed to deflect a tonfa with rather impressive power behind it in a 14-year-old body. She still wasn't exactly used to fighting, but the bruises healed quickly before they were even noticeable.

While she was getting bruises, he was getting tired. And she was waiting for that. Next to that, she really wasn't feeling school today.

When he was noticeably breathing harshly, it was time to take matters into her own hands and go on in attack- she probably already had missed a couple hours.

Now, she moved with small but very fast strides. He was just in time to deflect her kick to his head with his tonfa. She grabbed the tonfa with both hands and she finally got a reaction from him. His eyes widened in surprise. Before he could react, she was already with her feet on the back of his neck, making him fall to the ground and let his tonfa slip.

She stepped from his body with the tonfa in his hand. ''You already done?"

He growled in response and scrambled him, glaring even more harshly at her. ''I am going to get that back from you,'' he finally spoke again.

''Ohoh?'' A laugh escaped her lips before her eyes narrowed in amusement. ''I would like to see you try, prefect-san.''

He, again, took the challenge. But this time, he circled around her like she was prey and he the hunter. She hadn't even shifted back into a battle stance and she was underestimating him. He tsked, he was going to show this herbivore- no, omnivore. Maybe even carnivore. Having regained a bit of energy, he sprinted towards her, faster than his first attack. She seemed to notice but wasn't bothered.

She had been training, of course. It would have been a pity if she would die on a mission of Kawahira. She couldn't always count on Kurama's chakra until she had won it herself over again.

Again, she dodged smoothly and from her position- she was crouching- she elbowed her attacker in the stomach with his tonfa, making him taste some of his own medicine. _''That is going to be a nice bruise,''_ slipped in her thoughts.

**''Sadistic piece of shit.''**

_''Says you.''_

Instead of moving back, he placed his left tonfa in his right hand and went for her face- a dirty thing to do- while his left leg went for her legs. She blocked the oncoming tonfa with her own stolen tonfa, making him smirk. He finally had her.

Her eyes glinted.

She grabbed his dress shirt by the collar and pushed herself up and tackled with her feet his upper body, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground with a hard sound. Acting quickly, she put her tonfa to his neck and moved her face closer to his, completely having him in her control.

''Guess I win, prefect-san.''

She stood up and dusted herself off, still having the tonfa in her hand and walked away, to the school doors. Just before the door, she turned around.

''If you want to get this back, you have got to win it from me.''

She opened the door, and walked in, letting the door fall behind her just when the bell rang to indicate that there was a break.

**''That was a long fight.''**

_''But a quite enjoyable one.''_

* * *

Who is Namikaze Naruto. He wanted to know, now. She had beat him in a fight and hadn't even seemed to have broken a sweat against him. She was playing with him, and he didn't like that. But it intrigued him. Maybe, there was actually a challenge in Namimori for him, next to the baby.

Speak of the devil, he almost reacted when said baby suddenly was sitting on the windowsill of his office.

''Nice fight,'' the baby hitman complimented. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Had the baby something to do with it? Lately, everything seemed to have a connection with the baby. However, he would let it pass- the hitman had brought him a worthy opponent after all.

When the one in the suit noticed Hibari wouldn't respond he continued, ''What do you think of her?''

''She is strong. Very strong.''

''Do you want to fight her again?''

He didn't even need to say anything, the bloodthirsty grin on his face showed enough of his thoughts.

Reborn let his fedora shadow his eyes when he stood up. ''Then I suppose you should protect your Namimori.'' And he was gone.

Just then, his assistant knocked on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, thank you for reading.


End file.
